Zutara: The Tea Shop
by ScarletWaterBender
Summary: Something went differently at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se and suddenly... Life isn't the same for the entire gang. Zutara. POV: 3rd Person Zuko AND Katara. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Katara walked through the Upper Ring of the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, searching for something to eat. Normally the one who complained about being hungry was Sokka, but she didn't trust Judee and the food she brought to the avatar's house in the Upper Ring.

In her Earth Kingdom clothes, she felt safer than she had in a long time. It was almost sad, really. Like she was giving up who she was. No one who didn't know her personally would recognize her. Today, she could be normal.

The sign on a particularly large shop proclaimed it to sell "The Best Tea In Ba Sing Se", so she ducked inside behind an older couple. A sign near the door told her to "Seat Yourself", so she did, in a little booth by the front window.

A lithely muscled waiter in a wide, low-brimmed hat appeared by her side, silently placing a menu and a pot of steaming water in front of her. He moved with a familiar sort of grace, as if… as if she knew him from somewhere…

She looked up, startled. She saw a flash of red beneath the hat, as if—as if…

Her hand jerked suddenly, and she would have knocked over the teapot if the waiter's hand hadn't lashed out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her arm from striking the pot and causing a scene.

"Katara," the waiter said in a low, husky voice that was instantly familiar. "You shouldn't be here."

"Zuko," Katara whispered, "I should say the same about you."

"Go home," said Zuko, "Before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad will happen if you stay calm, Zuko. I suggest that you finish your shift, and then come back so we can talk. I would like to know what you are doing in the Earth Kingdom."

Zuko looked around quickly, and Katara could see the angry set of his mouth under the brim of his hat. "Fine," he said, "But you'll have to wait. About an hour or so." He exhaled softly, and his expression softened. "Can I get you anything?"

Katara glanced at the menu. "May I please have … The White Lotus Tea?"

A hint of a smile seemed to touch Zuko's lips. "Right away, miss." He inclined his head, the barest shadow of a bow, and walked away.

It was barely a minute later when Zuko returned with a package of tea leaves and a strainer. He prepared her tea quickly, effortlessly.

"Well that was fast. Thank you, Z—"

Zuko's fingers pressed into her forearm, gentle enough not to hurt her, but fervent enough to make her stop talking.

"They call me Li here," Zuko said.

Katara blinked. "I'm sorry. Thank you, Li."

Zuko nodded. "Can I get you anything else? You may be waiting a while," he added in a lower voice.

"Whatever you would have," Katara said, "You work here, after all. You ought to know what's best."

Zuko smiled faintly. "I know just the thing," he said, and, with another slight bow, walked off.

Katara watched as he checked on a few other tables, and then glided into the kitchen to fill his orders. When he came out again, he was carrying a tray, laden with plates with various dishes on them. He deposited several plates at one table, and Katara watched as Zuko gave the smallest of smiles underneath his hat to the couple sitting there. He nodded, murmured something too low for her to hear, and left their table, walking straight toward her. She looked down and blushed, having realized she'd been staring.

This time, when Zuko walked up, he was already smiling. Had he seen her watching him and found it amusing? She hoped not.

"Here," Zuko said, sliding a plate in front of her. "I think you'll enjoy this."

The plate in front of her held a hand-sized pastry, rectangular in shape and dusted with sugar powder so finely ground it looked like dust. A type of reddish-pink sauce was oozing out of the side.

Katara looked up, and barely caught a glimpse of Zuko's eyes under the hat. He was staring at her intently, but not unkindly. "Thank you, Z— I mean, Li. It looks wonderful."

Zuko's eyes softened. "I hope you like it."

"Li! You're needed in the kitchen!"

Zuko sighed. "Another half an hour. I hope you don't mind."

"I can wait," Katara said.

Zuko nodded, and left.

Katara ate her pastry as slowly as possible, relishing in the exquisite taste. Zuko had been right. It was perfect.

When she was done, Katara fished in her sash for the money to pay for the meal. When she looked up, Zuko was there, clearing her plate and cup of tea. She tried to give him the money, but he shook his head and waved her away, frowning a bit. "It's on the house," he said. "The least I can do."

She looked at him, questions in her eyes. "Thank you," she said finally.

"It's nothing. The very least I can do, as I said." He finished piling her things on a tray. "I'll be back in a moment or two. My shift is almost over."

"I'll be here."

She knew it was stupid, but the second he disappeared from sight, Katara was smoothing down her hair, patting the wrinkles out of her dress, and running her tongue across her teeth to get all traces of food out.

Why did she want to look good for Zuko?

When Zuko returned, he was carrying a fresh pot of tea, a stacked pair of cups in his other hand. He sat down across from her in the little booth, poured the tea, and sat there nursing his cup, his face obscured by the hat.

"Umm… Li?" The false name felt like soap in her mouth, slippery and foreign.

Zuko looked up. Katara could barely see his eyes underneath the hat. "Yes?" he murmured.

"Would you… mind… taking off the hat? It makes it very hard to talk to you."

Zuko smiled wryly. "Of course." He took off the hat. His hair fell wild and uncut into his eyes.

"Thanks," said Katara. "So… How did you end up working in a tea shop in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko sighed, and took a sip of his tea. "Where to start… I suppose I must begin with the Blue Spirit. You know who that is, right?"

"Yeah. That mysterious person who helped Aang escape from General Zhou."

"Yeah, well… That was me."

"It was _you_?"

"Not so loud!" Zuko looked around, wary. "Yes, it was me. But that's not important now. The important thing is that when Zhou found out, he used it against me. I am a wanted fugitive in the Fire Nation. My uncle Iroh and I cut off our hair and sought refuge inside the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. We started working in a tea shop… and Uncle became so popular that eventually he got this place." He gestured around them. "He dragged me along to help him out."

"Wow… So you're not just banished from the Fire Nation; you're wanted in it, too. That's ironic. No offense."

"None taken." He sighed. "I don't mean to sound as if all I want to do is hide, but sometimes I wish I could just stay like this. Stay normal."

"If there is such a thing as normal." Katara took a sip of her tea. "But I know exactly what you mean. Today, on my way in here, I felt as if I could—maybe should—belong here. Like I could be one of them."

"I know what you mean," he said. "I can't pretend to deny who I am, but here… I feel at peace. As if I am safe. Now I know why so many refugees find solace here."

"It is peaceful—too peaceful. It's as if their denying… something important." She looked around the room, wary.

"I agree that the city should be a little more focused on the war, but—" he broke off as Katara's fingertips buried in his forearm. Her eyes were wide, terrified. Something was wrong. "What is it? What did I say?"

Katara spoke quickly in a low, fervent murmur. "It is not safe to speak of the war here. Agents of the Dai Li are everywhere. They do not like people to speak of anything but peace."

Zuko's eyes widened, and he blinked. "I didn't know. Thank you. I will not speak of it again."

Katara looked down. "I just—I don't want to see you get hurt." She pulled her hand away, slowly.

As Katara's hand passed over his, Zuko's fingers arched into the cup of her palm, making the most of the simple touch, like how Momo acted when he was petted.

Katara blinked rapidly, and hurriedly stood. "I thank you for the tea, but I must get going. If Sokka finds out I was here—or Aang—" She started to turn away from the table, but Zuko caught her wrist in nimble fingers.

"Wait," he said, "Please. Forgive me. Stay."

"I can't," she said, "I have to get Aang out of the city. Now that you are here, Ba Sing Se is not a safe place for us." She turned to go, but Zuko stood and pulled her back.

"Katara," he said, "Wait. I've changed."

"Zuko," she whispered, "Don't start."

"Just hear me out." He looked around. "We're causing a scene. Follow me." Still holding her wrist, he gently pulled her into the kitchen. The workers didn't seem to notice their presence. Zuko leaned against a back counter, and Katara came to stand in front of him.

"Well? Say your piece, and then let me leave." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've been banished from my home, kept from my home. I thought that hunting Aang would restore my honor, win back my favor with my father. I realize now that I was wrong, that all he ever gave me was a scar and a bad name. All I want is for the war to be over. Please. Don't leave. Aang needs to find his bison, and you need some time to rest from you journey. I won't hurt you, or seek you out, or do anything that would compromise your place here. Please. Just don't go." While he was talking, his fingers slid down her wrist to take her hand.

Katara didn't seem to notice. "We still have to go. Azula is still hunting you, and when she finds you, she'll find us too. And without Appa, we can't fight, or even get away. We'll be helpless." She realized she was starting to rant, but she didn't care. "I can't just sit here, knowing what's going to happen, and not—" She broke off as Zuko wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Calming you down," Zuko replied gently, "You're starting to lose it." He cradled her head against his chest, rocking her back and forth, gently.

She planted her hands on his chest and started to push, trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. His hand was on her back, his other arm around her waist, and he was strong enough to hold her there. "Z—"

He wouldn't let her finish. Faster than she could get his name out, he had leaned down and was kissing her. He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her, willing her to relax.

Katara froze when Zuko's lips touched hers, her eyes going wide. This couldn't be happening… but it was. And before she realized what she was doing, her eyes had drooped shut, and she was leaning into him, pulling him closer. He was so warm, and she had been cold for so long…

Zuko's hold relaxed a little, and he deepened the kiss, breathing deeply. Katara's touch was like rain to him, putting out the fires of his anger and his hate and relaxing him better than everything and anything else could.

Katara pulled away, tried to catch her breath, and asked, "What was that for?"

"I couldn't let you tell them my name," he whispered, nodding at the busy workers behind her, "But this one's for me." He leaned in and kissed her again, moving his hand to her cheek and tightening his arm around her waist. He was filled with a rare, sudden joy when he felt her kiss him back. This was his happy place.


	2. 2 Denied

Flaming turtle-ducks, what was wrong with him? Just because Katara was heart-breakingly beautiful, and looked so helpless, did _not_ give him the right to go all kissy-face I'm-so-confused-about-life! He was in the kitchen of his uncle's tea shop, for crying out loud!

Zuko broke away from Katara, blinking. "I'm sorry," he said, "I don't know what came over me." He let go of Katara.

Katara folded her arms across her chest. "Never," she said, giving him a good hard poke to the chest, "Kiss a girl and then _apologize for it_."

"Umm… Sorry?" Why was he apologizing when she had just told him not to?

He sighed. "Look, I promised you that I wouldn't seek you out. So I'm just trying to keep that promise, okay? You don't want me in your life? Fine, I'll stay out of it."

Katara looked at him, uncomprehending.

"This is the part where you say, 'You're right, Zuko. The two of us being close in any kind of way is dangerous for everyone.' This is the part where we shake hands and go our separate ways, pretend this never happened. Okay?"

Katara met his pleading gaze, her eyes starting to tear up. "You mean that's it? You just kiss me out of the blue and then the next second you want me to leave?"

"I want you to be safe," Zuko said, taking her hands. "You said so yourself, us being anywhere near each other is disastrous. Someone's going to get hurt." He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he said, "Maybe when the war is over I'll come find you. Maybe you won't hate me then." Zuko sighed, then released her. "You should go now. It's getting late. Your Avatar is going to be missing you." He turned away.

New understanding lit Katara's eyes, but she turned away. "Yeah," she said, "I'd better get going. We wouldn't want a twelve-year-old to wonder where his mommy is." She walked out of the shop.

Zuko heard the door slam behind her and sighed. _What was the _matter _with him_? He slammed his fist on the counter.

Not good. Stay calm. Any accidental fire-bending could land him in jail—or worse. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and had just straightened up when he felt something smack him on the back of his head. Zuko whirled around.

Ex-General Iroh was standing there, a cup of tea in one hand, the other hand still poised in the air from the smack. "What is the matter with you?" he said, repeating the question Zuko had just asked himself. "You just had this pretty young girl in your arms, and then you send her away like she's got some sort of disease? What were you thinking?"

"Uncle, it's not that simple. I—"

"Not that simple? What's not simple? She's pretty, she likes you, and she's here, or was, a minute ago. You need to go to her and apologize for your callousness. She is perfect for you, Zuko." He looked around at the workers, but thankfully none of them seemed to be paying any attention. "Besides, if you push away every girl you meet, I'm never going to get to have any grand-nephews or –nieces. How fair is that?"

"Not very, Uncle, but—"

"No buts. You need to go apologize to her. Now."

"I can't!" Zuko's arms went wide.

"And why not?" Iroh took a sip of his tea.

Zuko turned away, bracing himself on the countertop. "She belongs to the Avatar."

Zuko could almost hear his uncle blinking in shock. "You—you're in love with the Avatar's girl?" Iroh started laughing. "And here—I always thought—you were hunting—the Avatar—for your honor!" His laughter grew a bit louder. "But you—just wanted—his girlfriend!"

Zuko whirled around. "Shut up!"

Still laughing, Iroh started to walk away. "If you truly love her," he said, "just be nice."

Nice… Right.

Wait. Katara seemed to sense that Azula was coming, right? And she said she needed the bison… And Zuko didn't really want that maniac sister of his to take over Ba Sing Se. If Katara somehow found the bison… she and the Avatar could try to stop Azula. Spirits, they might even win.

Zuko knew what he had to do.

**Sorry this one's so short! I'm trying to make it so each chapter follows a diff. person, so forgive me if Zuko isn't all that **_**there**_** in the next one! He will, however, be in Katara's thoughts!**


	3. 3 Taking Over Me

**Remember: I Do Not Own ATLA Or Anything In This Story Save For The Idea For It, Nor Do I Own The Song This Chapter Is Named For. Also: REVIEWS=LOVE=FASTER UPDATES!**

Breathe, Katara. Just breathe. There's air. Katara inhaled, and then exhaled. See? It may feel like _he_ is your air, but he's not. He's _not_. Breathe.

Katara hurried through the now-emptying streets of Ba Sing Se, praying to Yue that her prolonged absence would not have been noticed. Were her lips swollen? Spirits, she hoped not. She would just _die_ if anyone asked. She wished she had a mirror to check. She doubted anyone would notice. Spirits, maybe Toph had thrown another fit.

No such luck. The second she slipped in quietly through the door, she could feel the eyes of the entire Gaang on her. She turned around, away from the door, to see them all standing there, arms folded, glaring at her. Even Toph was glaring through her sightless eyes.

"Well, Sugarqueen, you'd better have a good excuse for this."

She didn't, actually. What should she say? _Oh, well, I sort of ran into Prince Zuko at a tea shop today. Oh, and I kissed him, too._ No, that wouldn't do!

"I'm waiting, Queenie. Oh, and would you care to explain why your heart rate is through the roof?"

"I—you startled me." Katara tried to breathe evenly and calm her heart rate.

"Where were you, Katara?" Aang said. "Sokka and I were worried about you."

Instantly Katara felt guilty about the mommy comment she had made in front of Zuko.

"Your heart rate is picking up again, Sugarqueen. Please, do tell why."

Sokka spoke up. "Katara, what is the point in having a set time for all of us to be back if you just blatantly disregard the Gaang's rules?"

Katara cracked. "Okay, okay! One at a time, please!" She threw her arms over her head protectively, instinctively.

"Where were you, Katara?" Aang said quietly.

"I was—I was…" She sat down on a nearby bench, so Toph wouldn't be able to feel her lie through the floor. She phrased it as a confession. "I was following a lead on Appa."

Aang jumped about six feet in the air and hovered, air-bender style. "And? Did you find anything?"

Katara schooled her features to look sad. "No."

She watched him deflate and sink back to the ground.

"Thanks for trying though, little sis," Sokka said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "One dead lead means a better chance of finding him at one of the others."

"I guess so," she said, truly sad now. She hated lying to them.

Toph, her eyes narrowed, sighed. "Come to bed, you two," she said.

They did.

In the morning, Katara woke before anyone else. She had slept well, but then again she hadn't. Zuko had been plaguing her dreams, though not in an altogether bad way. Before she really knew what she was doing, Katara had scribbled a note, left it on the table, and left. _Gone to find breakfast. Be back soon. Love, K._

Katara didn't even try to fool herself. She knew where she was going. Back to the tea shop. Back to a potential death trap. Back to Zuko.

She paid closer attention to the sign this time, noticing the name of the shop for once. The Jasmine Dragon. The design under it was of a cluster of white flowers in the shape of a dragon, who was breathing out the red flowers she would soon come to know as fire lilies.

She ignored the "Seat Yourself" sign and went to sit at the same table she had yesterday. Almost immediately a young man rushed over with a menu and a pot of steaming water.

Katara's heart sank. It wasn't Zuko.

"Hello, my name is Tok, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything?"

Katara smiled for him. "Actually, Tok, I was wondering if Li was on duty today."

Tok looked like he was suppressing a smile. "Can't get a break," he muttered, "Everybody asks about Li."

Katara blinked. "Everybody?"

The waiter must have heard something in her tone, because he rushed to say, "Oh, not like that, miss. It's just that he's always just so nice to everybody. So attentive. Anybody who's ever had Li as a waiter never wants anyone else."

Katara gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm here for more… personal reasons. I'm sure you understand."

Color found its way up Tok's neck and into his cheeks. "Oh," he said, "I'll go and see." He left.

While he was gone, Katara perused the menu, picking out items that she knew the other members of the Gaang would like. She could feel eyes on her from the kitchen, could practically hear the whispers, but she didn't dare look. She just sat there, keeping a small, slightly amused smile plastered to her face.

Tok returned shortly, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, miss," he said, "but Li isn't in today. I was told he was trying to find something."

Find something? What?

Katara frowned. "Well that's just too bad," she said, "Perhaps I'll have to come back later."

"It appears so," Tok said, "But in the meantime, can I get you anything?"

Katara smiled, explained that she was supposed to be getting breakfast for her friends, and asked if there was any way she could take it out to her friends. The waiter grinned, and said he'd arrange it for Li's girlfriend. She blushed, not denying it, and gave him the order. He left.

As soon as he was gone, Katara sighed. She regretted letting Tok think that she was Zuko's girlfriend.

When Tok returned, Katara smiled, thanked him, and gave him a big tip for being so helpful. Then she left.

When Katara walked into the house again she saw that the others were still crashed out on their mats in the living room. When she set the food on the table, Sokka and Toph bolted into a sitting position, looking suddenly and fully awake.

"Food!" They cried, running for the table. Katara ducked out of their way, walking over to gently rouse Aang.

"Aang," she said, "I brought home breakfast."

Aang mumbled something—it sounded like "Thanks," at least—and went to join Sokka and Toph at the table.

"Wherf dif you gef fif fuff?" Sokka asked, his mouth full, his eyes rolling back into his head, "Iff fo _good_."

"There's a tea shop by the square that sells breakfast, too. It's called the Jasmine Dragon. I figured I'd pay you guys back for being so worried about me last night."

"Apowogy acthepted," Toph said, her mouth just as full as Sokka's.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang said, picking at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, "Are you still worried about Appa?"

"Yeah," he said, "I just want to find him."

"We will," Katara said, "I promise."

She couldn't help thinking that all Aang had lost was his not-really-all-that-little sky bison, and he was moping, while Zuko had lost his home, his country, his friends, his family (not that he would miss _that_), and his birthright, and he was okay. He was starting over, building a new home for himself, a new _life_ for himself. Katara looked at Aang and found that there was something missing. She knew there was something better out there for her, and that all she had to do was stop pushing him away.

If only she could _find_ him, though!

**So How Do You Like It? Remember—Reviews Make Me Smile! And I Promisae To Include More Zutara In The Next Installment!**


	4. 4 The Blue Spirit

**I Hereby Forswear Any Claims I Have Or Ever Will Make As To Owning ATLA. It Is Not Mine!**

Early the next morning, when Agni was still just a gray smear on the horizon, Zuko rose quietly from his bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping uncle. The light of a small candle helped as he rifled through his bag to find what he needed. Just before he left, he scribbled a note to his uncle: _You were right. Gone to apologize. We'll see what happens. Li. P.S. I'm taking the day off._

He snuffed the candle, donned his mask, and slipped out into the pre-dawn light.

Sticking to the deepest of shadows, Zuko made his way towards the nearest animal seller. He knew he would not find what he needed here, but it could at least get him one step closer.

Pulling out the broadswords strapped to his back, Zuko silently sliced the lock off the door, kicking it open. The small man behind the counter cowered, but he knew better than to scream.

"P—please," he said, "I—I d-don't have any money."

Zuko shook his head slowly, pointing the sword in his right hand at the man's throat. With his left, he skewered a Wanted poster that was hanging on the wall, unfastening it and leaving it hanging on the sword. Zuko let it fall to the counter, letting the leering face of The Blue Spirit silently intimidate the man. Then he sliced it in half.

"I get it, I get it. You were never here. Now what do you _want_?" the man pleaded.

Zuko turned his head, spotting another poster on the wall. He sheathed his left broadsword, snatched it off the wall, and stuck it in the man's face.

"I—I don't have any flying bison! Some kids were looking for theirs the other day, so I said I would hang the poster! I don't know where it is, honest!"

Zuko pressed the blade ever so slightly into the man's throat, leaning in so that the shopkeeper and he were nearly nose to nose. He wiggled the paper.

"All right! The Dai Li are going to kill me for this! I heard through the underground that a bunch of sand-benders in the Lower Ring captured a flying bison in the desert, but I don't know what they did with it! I swear! That's all I know!"

Zuko smiled underneath the mask. He sheathed his sword, rolled up the poster, and stuck it in his belt. That was almost too easy.

However easy it may have been, it had taken a long time. People were wandering the streets. It must have been after breakfast time.

Zuko leapt over the counter, past the shopkeeper and out the back door, into an alleyway. He drew his swords when he heard a gasp, and turned to defend himself.

And nearly fell over from surprise.

Katara dropped the basket she'd been holding, but didn't bother to pick it up.

"Zuko," she whispered.

Zuko sheathed his swords. He picked up the basket and pressed it into her hands, willing her to go home.

Katara wrapped her arms around him, shocking him so badly he nearly fell over again. "Be safe," she whispered, "And I forgive you for yesterday."

Before he could return the embrace, she was off, running down the alley so fast it looked like she was flying. Zuko sighed, and then jumped onto the rooftop of another shop.

And then he was running.

Down the gentle slope of the city of Ba Sing Se, toward the seediest part of the Lower Ring. He ducked into a run-down animal shop, sword drawn, and showed the clerk the poster. With a sword at his throat, he was more than willing to answer.

"Three streets over! Tall gray building! The sand-benders have him!"

Zuko stuffed the paper in his belt, drew his other sword, and dashed out the door.

By the time he reached the gray building, it was high noon.

All attempts at stealth abandoned, he kicked open the door. Three dirty-looking men jumped up, but seeing the face of a wanted fugitive pointing deadly broadswords at them made them freeze. "What do you want?" one of them pleaded.

Zuko stabbed his left broadsword into the floor, took out the paper, and threw it at the sand-bender. He flinched when he looked at it, looked at Zuko's blades, and sighed. "Back room," he said, "Knew it was a matter of time. Gotta stop bragging about stuff like this."

Zuko picked up his sword and dashed to the back door, grabbing the paper from the bender on his way. He sliced through the heavy chain with a powerful sweep of his arm. The chain fell away, and he opened the door with a kick.

There he was. The sky bison looked hungry, and he was tied up. Zuko slashed through the chains, careful not to cut the bison. The idiot sand-benders had forgotten to take the saddle off. It made it only too easy for him to escape. He cut the chains off of the large double doors at the back of the room, where the bison had obviously gotten in. now it was a matter of getting him out. He kicked open the doors, and grabbed hold of the bison's reins as it charged out the door, roaring. He swung himself into the "driver's seat" as the bison took to the sky.

Taking a small, untraceable knife from his belt, he scribbled something on the back of the crinkled poster, set it on the saddle, and pinned it there with the knife. Now all he had to focus on was landing the thing.

Carefully—or at least trying to be—he steered the bison toward the Upper Ring, landing him outside the Avatar's house. Zuko leapt off the bison—Appa, he thought his name was—and knocked on the door.

And then he dashed into the shadows.

**I know, I promised more ZUTARA(!), but you'll have to forgive me. Anyway… What Did Zuko Write On The Poster? Will He Ever REALLY Apologize To Katara? Will The Dai Li Discover The True Identity Of The Blue Spirit? Tune In Next Time For All The Answers! (But Guesses Are Fun Too. They Amuse Me. So Please—Review!)**


	5. 5 Lost And Found

**I Know Appa Was Supposed To Be Sold To A Circus, But I Find This Version A Little More Convenient For Zuko. Stop Whining.**

After breakfast was over, Katara told the others that she had remembered something important about her search for Appa yesterday, and that she wanted to go investigate it. Toph offered to accompany her, but Katara declined, saying that the presence of the Blind Bandit might frighten this poor man out of his wits, and she needed him to be sane. Toph grinned, and said, "Yeah, you're probably right. We should stick to scaring the big boys."

After all of the necessary excuses were made, she finally ducked out of the house, walking through the alleyways to the animal shop where they had asked about Appa three days previously. She wanted to ask this man about Appa again, _without_ Judee there to scare him into silence. She had also brought a small basket of Appa's fur, left over from Aang's disguise in Omashu, to see if the man had some animal that could smell Appa out.

She had just spotted the back door of the place when a figure, clad all in black, burst out of it. Katara gasped, and the figure whirled around, drawing two wickedly sharp broadswords and pointing them at her.

But Katara didn't pay any attention to the broadswords; she was looking at the face of the man who wielded them. The face that was on the majority of the Wanted posters in Ba Sing Se. The Blue Spirit.

Katara dropped her basket, shocked. "Zuko," she whispered.

Zuko sheathed his swords, picked up her basket, and pressed it in her hands. She could almost _see_ his eyes boring into her from behind the mask, pleading…

Before she could let herself think about it, Katara threw her arms around him. "Be safe," she murmured, "And I forgive you about yesterday." And before he could react, push her away again, she was off and running down the street.

Katara went around to the front of the shop, where she found the lock sliced clean off and the door kicked in. Zuko's handiwork, she guessed. But what would he want with an animal shop?

When the clerk saw her, he said, "Oh! I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to leave. We've had a slight mishap here and I need to clean up." He was picking up pieces of paper from the counter.

Katara ignored him and set her basket on the counter. "Look, I know what happened and I know who was just here. So unless you want a visit from the Dai Li, I suggest you help me find what I'm looking for."

The man cowered a little. "All right," he whimpered, "What do you want to know?"

Katara glanced over at the wall, looking for the poster she had made when Appa disappeared, but it was gone. "I'm looking for my sky bison," she said, "P—"

"Not again!" The shopkeeper cried, "Look, lady, You're about the third person I've had in here looking for that sky bison, and I'm telling you, if I get a hold of that thing he's going to the little bald kid, 'cause he's sure nicer than you and that Spirit!"

Katara blinked. "But, I'm a friend of the—"

"I don't care whose friend you are! And I don't care if you call the Dai Li anymore, just get out of my shop!"

"But—"

"Go!"

Miffed, Katara left the shop. Well. She wouldn't call the Dai Li, but not because of that small, idiotic man. She just didn't want Zuko to get caught.

Speaking of Zuko… _why was he at the shop?_ And who was the other person looking for Appa? Unless…

Putting the two questions together like that made Katara see it in a whole new light. _Unless Zuko was looking for Appa! But _why_?_

Katara walked through the front door of the house, threw the basket on the ground, and huffed her way into a chair. The nerve of that shopkeeper!

"What's up, Sugarqueen? I could feel you stomping from halfway down the street!"

"Remember that idiot shopkeeper at that animal place we went to the other day, looking for Appa?" Katara folded her arms, still a little irritated.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I went back to his place this morning to see if I could borrow a tiger-hound to sniff out Appa with some of his fur. And he kicked me out! He said he was sick of us kids looking for 'that sky bison', and that I should just go home! The nerve of some people!"

"Did you find Appa?" Aang said, as he came flying into the room at top speed.

"No," Katara groused, "But I probably would have, if it weren't for that stupid shopkeeper!"

"What shopkeeper?" Sokka asked, walking in.

"The one that wouldn't let Sugarqueen rent out a tiger-hound to sniff out Appa."

"What?" Aang whined, "You mean we could've found Appa and this shop-person won't let us?"

With a sigh, Katara stood. "Don't worry, Aang," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure we'll find him."

Toph flounced onto the chair Katara had just vacated, lifting her feet into the air. "Of course we will, Sugarqueen. It's only a matter of time." She sighed. "Ah, it feels good to close my eyes for a minute."

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you kidding? The second I cut off my senses and _someone_ shows up?" Toph smacked her feet to the floor. "Great. They're gone. But there's something… big."

Katara ran and threw the door open. "Oh!" she shouted. "Aang, I think you'd better see this!"

Aang rushed to the door, looking out. "APPA!" he shouted, flying out the door. Appa groaned, and Katara watched as Aang was licked so much he was nearly swallowed.

"There's something on his saddle," Katara said, reaching up to pull it off. Holding the knife in one hand, she examined the piece of paper. It was the same flyer she had drawn up for the shopkeeper the other day. On the back was written one word.

_Li._

Katara's heart skipped a beat.

"What is it, Sugarqueen? You're heart rate's going funny."

"It's the flyer I drew up for the shopkeeper the other day," Katara said, "Though how it got on Appa I'll never know."

Sokka grabbed the piece of paper from her. "Who's Li?"

"You mean like the Dai Li?" Aang asked from on top of Appa, lying in his fur.

"Spelled the same," Sokka said, "But there's no _Dai_. Do you know, Katara?"

"I don't have a clue," Katara lied. "Look how loose Appa's saddle is. Poor thing must be starving!"

"Katara's right," Toph said, "he's a lot lighter. That's probably why I didn't recognize him earlier."

"I'll go get him some food," Katara said, "That way Aang can stay and snuggle and help Toph bend the dirt off of him."

"Cleaning the bison. Only today would I ever be willing to do that, Sugarqueen."

"What about me?" Sokka whined, clearly feeling left out.

"You can go find Judee and give her the good news," Katara said, "She likes you best. And tell her we need a place to put him."

This made Sokka smile, then gag, and the Gaang laughed.

Katara slipped off into the deepening afternoon as the members of the Gaang went to work.

When Katara got to the tea shop, it was relatively uncrowded, the lunch rush at its end. She spotted Tok at the counter, wiping it off, and went up to him.

When Tok saw her, he grinned. "Hey, if it isn't Li's favorite customer! What can I get you today?"

Katara grinned at his banter. "I'm going to assume Li isn't back yet."

"Nope. Sorry. Still, anything I can get you?" He stuffed the rag in his pocket.

"Actually, yes. Since Li isn't here, may I please speak to his uncle? It's kind of urgent."

Tok let out a whistle. "What, did you and Li get in a fight or something?"

"Between you and me, Tok, I'd be in a worse mood if I did. Is it okay if I speak to his uncle?" Katara leaned on the counter, smiling at Tok.

Tok blinked. "Umm—let me see if he's free." He turned away, opened the kitchen door, and shouted, "Hey boss! You've got a visitor!"

Katara suppressed a grin. Enough flirting could get you anywhere.

A moment later Katara watched as Ex-General Iroh walked out of the kitchen, and Tok walked into it. "Well, if it isn't the charming young lady my Li was talking to yesterday," he said, smiling, "What can I do for you?"

"Hello. I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Katara."

"Why, hello, Katara. You may just call me Uncle for now. I trust you are looking for Li?" He looked around, ensuring that no one was listening, and murmured, "And by Li I'm sure you mean Zuko?"

Katara nodded. "I need to speak with him. It's of the utmost importance."

"Unfortunately, Li is not here at the moment. I haven't seen him since last night. But do not worry, pretty flower. I will put him on the breakfast shift tomorrow for taking today off. You will see him then." He winked. "And I'll make sure of it."

**! What Could Iroh Possibly Mean? Oh, The Suspense Just HAS To Be Eating You! Tee-hee! As Always, I Do Not Own ATLA, Nor Ever Will I, And The Only Things In This Story I Have A Claim To Are Tok And The Plot… Speaking Of Tok… Doesn't He Just Seem INFATUATED With Katara? Tee-hee! There's A Chapter In That, Methinks!**

**P.S. REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**And A Big Fat THANK YOU! To Everyone Who Has Reviewed So Far! This Chapter Is For You!**


	6. The Beginning Of A Choice

**Oh! Wasn't It So Convenient That Toph "Lost" Her Senses Just As Zuko Walked Up? No Way To Recognize Him! Tee-hee! Anyway, Back To The Story!**

Zuko woke when Agni did, his blood singing in his veins. Who knew doing a good thing could make him feel so… good? And being the Blue Spirit again made him feel… untouchable. Like a hero.

"Oh good, you're up. You have the breakfast shift at the shop today. Next time you want a day off, ask for it the night before."

"Good to know." Zuko stretched, and changed into his work clothes.

"Out of curiosity, where did you go yesterday? Don't lie. That nice young woman came by the shop yesterday. Said she hadn't seen you all day. You told me you were going to apologize. So… where were you?"

"Apologizing. My way."

"Oh? And what is _your way_?"

"She was concerned about her friend's missing bison. I returned the bison."

"That is not an apology. But I am proud of you. Now get to the shop. Tok needs help setting up."

Zuko sighed, knowing he would not be able to get another word in, and left for work.

"Hey, Li! What happened to you, man? It's like you disappeared," Tok said when Zuko walked in, "And just a moment too soon." Tok made a _tsk_ sort of noise, and shook his head while polishing a teacup.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked, grabbing a teacup and starting to polish.

"I'm talking about that pretty girl who kept asking about you. And I mean _really_ pretty. She said you knew her. Kind of tall, shorter than you. Thick brown hair. Smooth copper skin. Sparkly blue eyes… I tell you, man, that girl was hotter that all the fire in the Fire Nation. I almost started drooling."

Zuko felt the teacup grow hot beneath his hands as his anger spiked. Not good. But he couldn't let some… some stupid _peasant_ talk about his Katara that way!

Whoa. _His_ Katara? What happened to Mai?

What about Mai? She was long gone, left to the past, when Zuko wasn't just as filthy a peasant as Tok. And Katara was beautiful…

"Oh? And what did she say about me?" he asked nonchalantly. He was perfect at hiding his emotions. Living with Azula had taught him that.

"Said she had to find you for something. Said it was important she talk to you."

"That's hardly pining after my love," Zuko tried to scoff.

"Hey, I'm just saying, man—she looked like she wanted a date. But hey, if you're not interested, I'd be happy to—hey, cool it man! I get it, okay?"

Maybe not all that perfect. Zuko breathed deeply as he cleaned up the shards of the teacup he had smashed between his palms. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just—I don't like people talking about her like that."

"Hey, I get it, man. I'll shut my trap. Not another word from me." He started polishing another teacup. "You must really love this chick," he said.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Zuko's voice was a flat, dark monotone.

"So you don't?"

"What happened to 'Not another word from me'?"

"It's just a question." He set down the teacup. "But if you do, tell her. And if you don't…" He shrugged. "Tell her that too."

Zuko sighed. "Maybe I will," he said noncommittally. "But maybe I won't. I've… done a few bad things. Things she wouldn't like if she knew. And we'll just leave it at that."

Tok nodded. "All right. I understand." He walked over to the door. "I'm going to open up now, ok?"

"Sure," Zuko said flatly, walking into the kitchen. Making sure no one was around, he sent a jet of fire underneath each of the sixty-or-so teapots, lighting the charcoal to heat up the water. It was his favorite part of the day, this little fire-bending exercise. Zuko picked up the spark rocks just as Tok walked in.

"Dude, I will never understand how you do that so fast."

Zuko smirked, tossing the spark rocks to Tok. "What can I say? I'm gifted." He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

And straight into Katara.

"What the—how in Agni's name to you keep _finding_ me?" Zuko blurted.

"You work in a tea shop, oh wise one," Katara said, "Now sit. I don't have a lot of time, and we need to talk."

"I'm on duty."

"I'm the only one here, smart one. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Zuko busied himself by cleaning the counters with a rag.

"You know exactly what. Why did you rescue Appa?"

Zuko sighed. "You said you needed him, right? And he wasn't all that hard to find."

"Are you kidding? All of us have been searching for him for about three weeks already, and you just find him in one day?"

"You want to catch a criminal? Be a criminal. You haven't noticed, apparently, that I happen to star in half of the Wanted posters around town?" he hissed, careful not to let Tok overhear in the kitchen.

"I happened to notice that you've suddenly started doing me favors. What's the big idea?"

"Forgiveness may not be a familiar concept to you, Katara, but where I'm from—"

"Where you're from people aren't the most forgiving, _Li_," Katara hissed, "Looking in the mirror ought to remind you of that."

Zuko, who considered this a very low blow, said, "I was going to say that my _mother_ taught me to seek forgiveness for my wrongdoings. We weren't speaking of _other_ members of my family—"

Tok bustled out of the kitchen door, carrying a tray of teacups and whistling. He immediately stopped, however, when he caught sight of Zuko and Katara glaring each other down.

"Oh," he said, not really all that stupid after all, "I've interrupted something. I'm just going to get back to the kitchen now." He retreated.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, "That didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to. I just came to thank you for saving Appa."

"That doesn't sound so urgent to me," Zuko said, looking at the rag that was still in his hand. His fist had left a blackened handprint in it. He stuffed it in his pocket.

"What?"

"Tok said you kept coming in yesterday. Said you told him it was urgent." He looked up. "Gratitude isn't exactly what I'd call urgent."

Zuko heard Katara mutter something about Tok and minding his own business. Zuko smiled as he watched her blush.

"He likes you, you know," he said quietly, offering her a way out, "and he'd be better for you than I ever could be. You could be happy with him."

Katara froze, shocked, and then looked even further down. "I—I think I could be happy with you, too," she whispered.

Zuko barked out a laugh. "And what? Live as a refugee? Married to a fugitive? Forced to live in fear that someday I might be taken away from you, forever?" He gave another black chuckle. "You deserve better than that."

Katara turned away. "And what if we win?" she whispered, almost too low for him to hear, "What if Aang defeats the Fire Lord and Azula and restores to you your birthright? What if things aren't always as bad as you think they are?"

Zuko stepped to the front of the counter, coming up behind her, and whispered in her ear. "And what if they are?" he said, "What if he loses, and my father uses Sozin's Comet to burn Ba Sing Se to the ground?"

"There's only one way Aang won't win," Katara said confidently. "He needs a fire-bending teacher by the time the Comet comes, or he'll lose. You could help with that." Katara turned to face him. "If you wanted…"

She looked so helpless, and yet so brave, and she was so close… and this time Zuko didn't quell the urge to kiss her; he was going to, his hand was on her face, and their eyes were closing, closing, as he leaned forward to—

"Oops! Sorry!" There was a crash, and they both looked up to see Tok in the kitchen doorway, cleaning up a pile of broken plates. Zuko's head felt so hot he wouldn't be surprised if smoke was pouring out of his nostrils, and not just from anger.

"I should go," Katara murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll come back as soon as I can." She left.

Zuko turned to Tok, feeling like steam should be shooting from his ears. "If you did that on purpose…"

"I didn't, honest!"

"But if you did… You know what I would do to you, right?"

Tok nodded, cowering. "I'm sorry!"

Just then, Ex-General Iroh hurried into the shop. "Li! Li, my boy! Go put on your best robes! We have been invited to serve tea to the Earth King this morning! Go! Hurry!"

**Uh-oh. All Of You ATLA Fans Know What That Means, Right? Dunh-Dunh DUNH! DECISION TIME! And Because This Is A FanFic, You Don't Know What I'm Going To Make Him Choose! Tee-Hee! I Guess You'll Just Have To Wait And See!**

**Remember: I Do Not Own ATLA.**

**P.S. I Love Reviews! Send In Your Guesses And Maybe I'll Change My Mind Depending On What YOU Want!**


	7. 7 To The Trap

**Hee-Hee! I'm Really Enjoying All Of These Reviews! Keep 'em Up! I Like Long Ones Best!**

Katara dashed toward a little bakery by the house, picked up enough sweet sticky buns to keep the gAang fed until lunchtime, and returned to the house. With luck, no one would find out about her side trip.

When she walked in the door, she found Sokka, who was pacing across the front hall. Aang appeared to be mimicking him.

"Katara! Good. You're back. We need you to wake up Toph."

"Why me?"

"Because she likes you best," offered Aang.

"Because you have food," Sokka said, "And we need her. I'm calling a gAang meeting!"

Katara sighed, went into the other room, and dangled a sticky-bun in Toph's face. Toph lifted her head, took a bite of the bun, and leaned back.

"Mmm," she said, "That was good." She tried to take another bite, but Katara lifted it away.

"Sokka's calling a gAang meeting," Katara said, "So if you come quietly you can have more food."

Toph considered it a moment, then snatched the bun out of Katara's hands, stuffing it in her mouth. "I'm im," she said, mouth full. She stood—rather fluidly, considering she couldn't see—and trudged into the front room, Katara following behind her.

After Katara divvyed up the food, Sokka called the meeting to order. "We need to see the Earth King," he said, "The eclipse is only a few weeks away, and we can't wait a month while our 'request' is 'processed'. I don't care what Judee says, we _need_ to just 'pop in' as she puts it. We need to go—now."

Katara spoke up. "I'll go," she said, "I can get in undetected. Aang is followed wherever he goes by Judee and Dai Li Agents. So are you and Toph. They don't care about me, because I haven't given them any reason to. If you don't want to be stopped, I need to go alone."

"Sugarqueen has a point, Snoozles. She hasn't been bad enough to get a handler."

Sokka considered it, and groaned. "Fine," he said, "But if you're not back in two hours…"

Katara grinned. "Got it." She grabbed her water-skin and disappeared.

When she got to the tea shop, Zuko was packing tea things into a green bag. She rushed up to him and whispered in his ear. "Are you up for more time as the Blue Spirit?"

With a grin, Zuko turned to face her. "Why do you ask?"

"Because a certain Painted Lady needs help getting into the Earth King's palace. Specifically, to the Earth King himself."

Zuko's grin widened. "I'd love to," he said, "but unfortunately, I have to go serve him tea today."

"Really? Well, then take me with you!"

"I could," said Zuko, "For a price."

"Anything," she said.

Zuko grinned, and kissed her. "That ought to do it," he said, pulling away. "Now I just need to go tell my uncle that you're coming." He kissed her forehead, and walked into the kitchen. A moment later Iroh walked out, Zuko trailing behind him. "Katara," he said, "What a pleasant surprise. I'm so glad you could come with us."

"Thank you, Uncle," Katara said, "It's an honor." She nodded her head.

Zuko slung his bag over his shoulder as Iroh walked out. "'Uncle'?" he whispered in her ear. Taking her hand, he started to lead her out the door.

"Umm," Touching Zuko made it hard to think in the first place, but this had Katara floored. Zuko was holding her hand. "He told me to."

"When was this?"

"During your disappearing act yesterday."

Zuko smiled as he considered this, and helped Katara into the carriage that had come for them. When they arrived at the palace, he helped her down as well.

"Well," Iroh said as they walked through the courtyard, "Many times I have imagined coming here. But being on the very threshold makes me a little nervous."

"Everything will be all right, Uncle," Zuko said. He squeezed Katara's hand.

They were shown into a throne room, but the Earth King was not there. Figuring he would shortly be announced, Zuko, Katara and Iroh hurriedly prepared the tea.

They had been sitting at the low table for almost ten minutes when Zuko spoke up. "Something's wrong," he whispered to Katara, "He should've been here by now."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Katara said, "He's probably just stuck in a meeting."

Just then, a dozen Dai Li agents encircled them, all in fighting stances.

"A meeting, huh?" Zuko said darkly, standing and taking on a fighting stance himself. Katara rushed to cover his back, uncapping her water-skin.

"Well, well, Zuzu," said a female voice, "You have a guest. Mai will be so disappointed."

"Yeah, she will be," came a dispassionate girl's voice.

"I'm not," a cheerful, bubbly girl announced, "They're cute together!"

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had arrived.

**! ! ! ! Uh-Oh! Fight Time! Who Will Win?**

**Thank You For All Of The Reviews! They've Helped SO MUCH!**

**And A Special Thank-You To Anna-Aza For Giving Me The Idea To Have Katara Tag Along With Zuko! It Worked Out Rather Nicely! Thank You So Much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Crystal Catacombs

**Sorry I Haven't Been Able To Post In So Long! (GROUNDED:( ) But Here It Is! Chapter 8!**

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his sister, her circus minion, and his ex-girlfriend. "Katara," he whispered over his shoulder, "If we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that I love you." He turned his attention to his sister. "Azula," he spat, "I should've known you'd try something like this."

"Now, Zuzu," Azula said, planting an overdone expression of disappointment on her face, "Is that any way to greet your sister?"

"You are no family of mine," he said.

"No? Isn't that a shame. Ty Lee, the girl."

Before Zuko could understand what she meant by that, Ty Lee was hand-springing toward him. Jumping, she flipped above his head and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, falling. She squeezed. Ty Lee's feet touched the floor as Katara's scream shattered the air, and she fell, paralyzed, as the contents of her water pouch spilled across the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Zuko addressed his sister, snarling with rage, but it was Mai who answered.

"Relax, Flameo, she'll get better." Mai's voice was acerbic. She pulled a fistful of knives from the inside of her robes. "You, on the other hand, might not be so lucky."

"Mai!" Azula snapped, "Not yet!"

Grumbling, Mai replaced her knives.

"Surrender, Zuzu," Azula said, "I've won."

"Never!" Zuko shot a large fire-ball at his sister. Instantly she sent back a jet of blue fire, swallowing his blast whole.

"Now, now, Zuzu, do you really want to fight an Agni Kai with _me_? With her life on the line?" Azula snapped her fingers, and two of the Dai Li agents picked up Katara's limp form, her feet dangling to the floor. They had a knife pointed at her chest, poking a hole in the fabric of her dress.

Was it his imagination or was she crying? Her face was wet from her bending water, but… was there more coming from her eyes? She looked straight at him, and she seemed to be pleading…

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. _I'm sorry I failed. I'm sorry I brought you with me, into a trap. And I'm sorry that I can't protect you like I should._

He turned back to Azula. Bowed his head. Held out his hands. "I surrender," Zuko whispered.

Azula smiled, not very nicely. "I thought you would," she said. "Dai Li. Take them to the Crystal Catacombs. But tie him up first. I don't want Zuzu to get out until I need him."

Zuko growled as two of the Dai Li tied his hands behind his back. His head whipped around, looking for Uncle Iroh, wondering why he had been silent thus far, but he was nowhere to be found. Zuko suppressed a small smile. That sly old dragon must have escaped.

They were taken outside, thrown into a rather deep hole, and left. The top of the hole closed quickly, probably earth-bended shut. The only light came from glowing green crystals that were growing out of the ground.

Growling, Zuko set his hands on fire. The ropes fell away, and he crawled over to Katara. Gingerly, he straightened her twisted limbs, placed her head in his lap, and set to work on her shoulder, silently praying to Yue to help him save his beautiful water goddess. It worked. After a minute Katara flexed her fingers. Then her toes. Then she was sitting up, holding her head.

"Thanks," she said, "I owe you one."

"It's no problem," he said, "Just be glad she didn't put you in a full-chakra bind. Those take forever to fix."

"Yeah," Katara muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "So... You love me?"

Zuko smiled. "I do," he said, "You're the only person who's made me feel whole since my mother disappeared."

"Disappeared? What happened?"

Zuko sighed, and stared at the floor. "I don't know," he whispered, "but I can't get rid of the feeling that she did it to save me."

Katara touched her necklace. "I lost my mother, too," she said, "Fire Nation soldiers killed her in a raid. They wouldn't even let us keep her body." She sighed, and a tear dropped to the floor. "This necklace is all I have left of her."

Zuko looked again at the necklace. "I'm sorry," he said, I wouldn't have taken it from you if I'd known it meant so much to you."

Katara smiled weakly. "You would have," she said, "but that's all right. It's in the past."

Zuko sighed again. "At least you have something of your mother's," he said, "My mother didn't leave me anything, and all my father gave me was this scar." He gestured roughly toward his face.

Katara looked at it again. "Are you saying you want it gone?"

Zuko barked out a laugh. "You say that like it's possible," he said.

"It is." She scooted closer, and pulled out a conical blue vial from a necklace concealed in her dress. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special healing properties, so i've been saving it for something special." She gently touched his scar, watching as he closed his eyes. "I think it could heal you."

Zuko's eyes closed harder, and he turned his head ever so slightly away from her touch. "I'm not worth it," he said.

"Don't lie to me. I love you too much to watch you do that."

"You love me?" Zuko asked, grinning.

"Yes. I love you, Prince Zuko, and I don't care who knows," she said as the room imploded.

A gaping hole stretched to the surface, and Aang and Ex-General Iroh were standing at the bottom of it.

"What did you say?" Aang said, tears in his eyes.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME 'CAUSE I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ON BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO WITHOUT! R&R!**


	9. The Crossroads Of Destiny

**Tee Hee! I'm So Glad All Of You Are So Happy With My Story! Thank You For All Of Your Reviews, Favoriting, And Alerting! You Guys Are Awesome! Here Is The Chapter You Have Been Waiting For!**

"Aang!" Katara shouted, leaping up. Her face felt hot. Spirits, was she blushing? "I'm so glad you found me!" She threw her arms around him. "How _did_ you find me?" She took a step back toward Zuko, who was being swallowed in a hug from Iroh.

"Toph said you were down here. She could feel it." Aang scrubbed his eyes quickly. "Why did you say you love Zuko? He's done nothing but try to kill me!" He turned to glare at the man in question.

"Because I do," Katara said firmly, taking a step back into Zuko's arms. "He's changed, Aang. He and Iroh both. They're refugees, like us."

"It's true," Iroh said, "We work in a tea shop, the one in the square. It's called the Jasmine Dragon."

Aang's jaw dropped. "So _that's_ where you kept going off to! That place where you got us breakfast!"

Katara nodded. "Aang, Zuko was the one who rescued Appa." Did she really just _say_ that? She could have at least _tried_ to lead into it.

Aang's mouth snapped shut, and his gaze hardened, focusing on Zuko. "Then thank you. Katara, we have to go. We need to find Sokka and Toph." He turned to the passage, starting to walk without her.

With a sigh, Katara turned and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. "He's really grateful, you know," she said, "He's just being stubborn."

"I know," Zuko said, "I saw his face. But it's all right. I didn't do it for him."

Katara blushed, and kissed him. Zuko's arms constricted around her waist. "I have to go," she said at length, "Meet up with us in ten minutes. I'll try to calm him down." She kissed him again, and ran off to meet Aang in the passage.

"Aang! Wait up!" She reached the end of the passage, and saw that it did not lead to the surface at all, but to a large, cavernous room with a waterfall falling through the ceiling, creating a river that ran the length of the room. Glowing green crystals created the dazzling light she had seen from below, lighting the room effectively.

"We have to find Sokka and Toph!" he said, still not looking at her, "They should have secured the Earth King and met up with us by now!" He started running, and she ran to catch up with him. "Aang! Wait!" She was running beside him now, and she could see the tears in his eyes.

There was a crackle, and they turned as a flash of blue fire rocketed toward them. Aang earth-bended a wall of rock in front of them. The fire exploded against it, shattering it to pieces, and Azula smiled from twenty feet away.

"You'll have to do better," she said, launching a ball of fire.

Running toward her, Katara bended a wave of water from the river, quenching the burst, and, with a shout, launched the fifty-foot wave straight at Azula. Katara didn't see what Azula did exactly, but the wall of water suddenly burst into steam.

Azula suddenly appeared above the steam, launching fist-sized fireballs, flying. Katara and Aang bended a thick skein of water out of the river to protect themselves, and Azula landed on a pillar. Aang threw out his fists, and suddenly the entire pillar was collapsing underneath her. With a gasp, she jumped, and landed on her feet between them, poised to strike. She glanced between the two of them, keeping two fingers pointed at each of them.

Suddenly a burst of fire appeared almost out of nowhere, and the three fighters turned to see Zuko standing at the mouth of the tunnel, in a fighting stance.

"Zuko!" The two girls spoke at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Well, Zuzu? Make your choice," Azula said.

Zuko glanced at Azula, then Aang, and lastly at Katara. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't make everyone happy."

And then he shot a ball of fire straight at Aang.

Spinning, Aang bended a current of air and deflected the blow.

Azula smiled, and launched a stream of blue fire at Katara, who bent more water out of the river to deflect it. Meanwhile, Zuko sent an array of fist-sized fireballs toward Aang, who, after deflecting them, sent a large person-shaped wall of air at Zuko. It hit full-on, and Zuko flew through the air, landing with a thud and a grunt. Aang leaped over, aiming an air-missile at Zuko, but he deflected it with a burst of fire. Zuko sent another volley of fire toward the retreating Avatar, but Aang jumped from rock to rock at the last minute. At last, the prince conjured his most powerful blast yet: a two-foot-thick super-hot jet stream of fire toward Aang. The Avatar earth-bent the crystal from the pillar he was on into a wall in front of him. On impact, however, the wall shattered, sending Aang flying through the air. But Zuko wasn't done. He created two long whips of fire, one in each hand, and started slashing at Aang. It was all the Avatar could do to stay away from them.

"Aang!" Katara's shout brought Azula back to the moment. She stopped watching her brother and advanced on the water-bender. But Katara was faster. She threw up a stream of water and sent it at Azula so fast it cut the ends of the princess's hair as she dodged it.

Zuko's whips were starting to do some real damage to the structure of the catacombs. As Katara automatically dueled Azula, barely thinking, she watched as Aang bended the bottom off of a stalactite and sent it to the floor, hard, following after it and punching it to give it more impact. When it hit the floor, Zuko was knocked back into a patch of crystal, and the ground rocked under Katara's and Azula's feet, making the latter just unsteady enough so that the former could douse her with cold water.

As Azula got to her feet, Katara covered herself in water, and proceeded to create water whips not unlike Zuko's fire ones. Katara sent one toward Azula, swallowing the burst of fire the latter conjured and grabbing her right arm with it, and continued to grab the princess's left foot when Azula tried to kick out a fire-ball. Katara lifted the girl into the air.

"You little snake," Katara said, "You just can't leave us alone, can you?"

Before Azula could answer, Zuko's whips tore through Katara's, breaking her hold over Azula. Both of the girls looked to see Aang get up, dizzy, out of a pile of rubble, and try to shake himself off. Azula dashed in his direction, and Katara was stopped from following her by Zuko's whips, which he had sent toward her face. She stopped them with her own, and they started slashing at each other with their whips.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara screamed at him.

"I have changed!" Zuko shouted cryptically.

"I thought you loved me!" Katara's whips locked against his, and they stared each other down.

Zuko's eyes grew sad. "I do," he said, "but you're on the losing side. Join me, and we can rule the world together after my father dies."

"Never!"

While they faced off, Aang and Azula stared each other down. Suddenly, Azula rocketed forward, propelled by the blue fire she was shooting behind her. Aang earth-bent himself crystal armor, then rocketed forward just as fast toward her, doing a sort of earth-slide. Using her momentum, Azula made a short jump, landed, and blasted Aang right out of his earth-suit with a stream of blue fire. While he was flying, Azula jumped to the top of a crystal cluster and, with another jump, shot a stream of blue fire straight at Katara, who blocked it with one of her whips. Zuko and his sister both turned on Katara.

With two master fire-benders against her, Katara didn't have a chance. Azula sent a wall of blue fire at Katara.

While Katara's water-whips took most of the hit and the heat of the fire, the impact sent her flying across the river, where she hit a crystal cluster with enough force to knock her hair out of its pinnings and the wind out of her lungs.

"Azula!" Zuko shouted, "Enough! Remember your promise."

Azula laughed. "All right, Zuzu. You can have your girlfriend."

Suddenly, Aang came flying out of the earth and beat his fists against the ground, still on the other side of the river. A good quantity of head-sized rocks cracked apart from the floor. He rolled these into a gigantic ball and flew atop it, rolling the ball at a dangerous speed towards the river. Suddenly, as Zuko and Azula turned to face their new threat, a Dai Li agent jumped in front of the ball and dismantled it, sending Aang flying. He landed near the waterfall.

Dai Li agents started sprouting up all around the cave, like mutant plants. They surrounded Katara, who stood, drew water from the river, and wove it into an octopus-like ring around her, tentacles waving, her arms moving frantically to keep it moving properly. A phalanx of Dai Li appeared in front of Aang. Frantically he glanced at Katara, then at the Dai Li, then at Zuko and his sister. He turned, earth-bended himself a crystal tent, and sat, meditating. All heads in the room turned as the tent began to glow. It grew to blinding intensity, then shattered, sending a shockwave through the room.

And then Aang was floating.

Suspended in a column of light, Aang rose thirty feet into the air, his eyes and tattoos glowing. The Dai Li looked frightened, but held their ground, and Zuko looked awed.

But Azula looked angry; she turned, brought her arm across her body, and pointed two fingers at Aang. Lightning sprouted from her fingertips, and hit Aang square in the back. The glow ceased, and Aang was falling.

Katara bent her octopus into a giant wave, riding it across the river, over the Dai Li, and over Zuko, coming to rest with Aang in her arms.

Both staggering somewhat, Zuko and Azula advanced on Katara, but a burst of flame stopped them.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh shouted, coming to a halt in front of Katara, "I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" He started fire-bending at Zuko and Azula.

Katara picked up Aang as best she could, carried him toward the waterfall, bent the water around them, and rocketed to the surface.

They came out near the western edge of the Earth King's palace, out of a fountain. Appa was less than twenty feet away, accompanied by Toph, Sokka, the Earth King, and his bear, Bosco.

"Help!" Katara shouted, "Aang's been hurt!"

The members of the gAang rushed over, picked up Aang, and placed him on Appa. They could all tell that this wasn't a time for questions. They all clambered on Appa, and Sokka yelled, "Yip Yip!"

As the bison flew into the deepening night, Katara pulled out her little vial of spirit water. Cradling Aang against her, she gingerly peeled back the layers of his ruined clothes, finding the entry point of the lightning. She uncapped the bottle and bent the water to float above her palm. It started to glow, and spin around atop her hand. Tears streaming down her face, she carefully inserted it into Aang's back.

"Please," she murmured, cradling Aang against her, "Come back."

For an instant, Aang's tattoos glowed, lighting up the worried faces of the gAang, and then they faded. Katara pulled Aang back, looking at his face, and she saw him give her a faint smile. She smiled back.

And then he passed out.

**Tee-Hee! You All Just HATE Me Now, Don't You? Well, You'll Just Have To DEAL! BECAUSE I HAVE A VERY CUTE ZUTARA SCENE PLANNED FOR A FUTURE CHAPTER AND I NEED THIS TO HAPPEN SO I CAN HAVE IT! I STUCK AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE TO THE EPISODE FOR YOU! BELIEVE ME, I WOULD HAVE ****LOVED**** TO WRITE IT DIFFERENTLY!**

**Please Review! And Please Be Nice To Me! Lots Of Reviews Make Me Smile!**


	10. The Crossroads Part Two

**Okay, All Of You Are VERY UNDERSTANDABLY Mad At Me! So, In An Attempt To Beg You To Understand My (And Zuko's!) Reasons, This Is Zuko's Point Of View From Ch. 9! Don't Kill Me!**

The second Katara was out of sight, Zuko sighed. "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh smiled. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It is time for you to choose. It is time for you to choose... good."

There was a rumble, and suddenly Iroh was trapped in a cage of glowing crystal. Out of a hole in the earth came Azula, flanked by two Dai Li agents. She was frowning.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but _Zuko_. _Prince Zuko_. You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor... are you?"

"Release him immediately!"

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh shouted from his prison.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula looked fervent, almost pleading. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history." She raised her fist to eye level, looking proud. She was growing more animated. "And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." She examined her fingernails. "And I will even let you keep your precious little water-bender. She can join us. I think I could find some use for her."

"You leave Katara out of this!"

"Relax, Zuzu. I promise, if you join me, I won't hurt her. I'll leave her alone, even if she doesn't love you enough to come with you. She won't be harmed." She examined her fingers again. "I can't say the same if you forsake me."

Iroh spoke up. "Zuko, I'm begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is you truly want."

Zuko looked down. Azula was the most cold, calculating, heartless person he knew. He knew she would kill Katara without hesitation if he refused. And he also knew how to hold her to a promise.

"Swear on Agni's name you won't hurt Katara."

Azula sighed dramatically. "I swear on the spirit of Agni that if you join me in my fight against the Avatar, the water-bender named Katara will not be harmed... as long as you do not betray me."

Zuko blinked, shocked. How she could give such an oath... An oath that all fire-benders were bound to on their lives...

"You are free to choose." Azula dismissed the Dai Li, and the earth-bended themselves up the passage. She walked into the tunnel, going after Aang and Katara.

_What do I do? If I choose Azula, Katara will hate me!_

His eyes widened as he realized the other option.

_If I don't choose her, Katara will die._

His father's love didn't matter to him anymore. His honor, his crown, his _life_... They all paled in importance compared to Katara.

Zuko walked into the tunnel.

**I Figured You Wouldn't Want To Read The Battle Scene Again Because You Know What Happens And It Would Still Be Relatively The Same! Still, Read It Again So You Can Understand Some Of The Things People Say!**


	11. Trying To Cope

**Sorry This Took So Long! (Still Grounded!) But I Keep Sneaking On To Write More For You!**

_Oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh, I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_-Paramore_

"The Earth Kingdom... has fallen." She wasn't sure who said it, didn't really care. She was so tired... and so sad. She didn't know how she kept it together... She just focused on steering Appa.

It was almost dawn when they reached Hakoda's ship. Katara flinched at the first sight of the sun. It wasn't Agni's fault... it just reminded her too much of one of his servants.

Sokka was shouting- something about a captured Fire Navy ship- he sounded happy. Katara handed the reins over, mumbling an excuse, and went up to sit in the saddle with Aang.

She was dimly aware that it was raining. Almost without conscious thought, she bent the rain into a misshapen blob and started on another healing session with Aang. Even though he was unconscious, she could see him relax.

Appa landed on the Fire Navy ship and the gAang slowly tumbled out of the saddle, with Katara and Sokka supporting Aang.

Hakoda stepped forward, embraced his two children, picked up the unconcsious Avatar, and said, "I expect to know the full extent of what happened after you have all rested. Now let's get you all to some beds." Hakoda led his children and their friends down a series of Labrynthine corridors to a hallway with doors lining the walls. Murmuring their thanks, each of the members of the group shuffled into a bedroom. Katara froze as she took in the room.

The room was decorated in classic Fire Nation style: red bed hangings, red curtains with the Fire Nation emblem emblazoned on them. All of the furniture was made of black metal; severe, pointy, and a little depressing.

A sob choked Katara for a minute, forcing its way out of her. They started to come faster and faster as she ripped off the wall hangings, crumpled them up, and threw them as hard as she could at the nearest wall.

The fight leaving her, she collapsed onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow. "I wish I culd hate you," she said into the cushion. Even though he wasn't there, Katara could feel Zuko's prescence in every Fire Nation trapping in the room.

"Katara?" Sokka said, gently knocking on the open door.

"What!" she shouted, turning around.

"I just- you threw something at my wall, and I- I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm _not_!" She buried her face in the pillow again.

She felt Sokka come and sit on the bed beside her. "What's wrong?" he said.

How could she just say "'I'm in love with a Fire Nation prince, and, oh yeah, he just betrayed me and ran off with his sister and ex-girlfriend'"?

She paused. "I-I'm worried anout Aang," she said.

"But that's not why you're crying," Sokka said, and placed a hand on her back.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know?"

Sokka sighed, and started rubbing her back. "Because I know you don't wish you could hate Aang."

Katara froze, and whirled around, sitting up. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." He sighed. "What's his name, and where can I find him so that I can beat the turtle-duck feathers off of him?"

Katara sighed, brought her knees to her chest, and stuck her pillow in front of the, burying her face. "It'd be pretty hard to break into a Fire Nation palace, if you want to do that," she said into the pillow.

"What do you mean, Fire Nation palace!" Sokka shouted. "What is he, Ozai's personal servant?" He looked at Katara's face, still buried in the pillow, and said, "Of course not. It's bad, isn't it? It's really bad."

"I know," Katara whimpered.

"But who _is _he?"

"His name is Zuko," she whispered. Why not? Her life was already ruined.

"Zuko?" Sokka blinked. "Wait a minute, you mean like _Crown Prince Zuko_ of the _Fire Nation_?"

"No, Sokka, I mean Zuko of the Northern Water Tribe. Of course I mean Prince Zuko!"

Sokka paused, clearly not wanting to upset his sister further. "But... how? He's been hunting us down since we first found Aang! How could you possibly love him?"

Katara sighed. "Remember how I kept disappearing in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah..." Sokka's eyes widened. "No way. No freakin' way. He didn't touch you, did he? Oh, I swear, if he-"

"Sokka!" Katara shouted, "Relax! We didn't do anything!" Her face grew sad. "His uncle had a tea shop in the Upper Ring. He was a waiter there. It was called the Jasmine Dragon."

"That place where you-"

"Got you breakfast. Yes. Anyway, I found him there, and... we talked." She sighed. "He said that he'd changed, that he didn't want to hunt Aang anymore. Said he wanted to be normal." A tear dripped down her cheek. "He said he loved me."

"I'm failing to see how this makes you sad," Sokka said idiotically.

"_Because he left me_!" Katara shouted. "His sister came and took over the Earth Kingdom and gave him a choice. He could either go with her, back to the Fire Nation, and be welcomed as a hero for taking down the Earth Kingdom, or he could stay with _me_, the filthy little water tribe peasant who was supposed to be in love with the Avatar." Tears were streaming down her face in earnest now. "He chose her."

Sokka's face contorted, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Calm down, Sokka, before your nose starts bleeding again." Katara wiped her face on her pillow. "I just hope I can let him go."

Sokka took a calming breath. "So you don't want to see him again?" he asked.

"Of course I want to see him again," Katara said, "I just wish I could see him again as Li."

"Li? You lost me."

"That was the name he was using in Ba Sing Se, so people wouldn't recognize him as Prince Zuko." She buried her face again.

Sokka tapped his chin. "Hmm... Smart... I guess... Wait a minute!"

Katara looked up. "What?"

"Wasn't Li the name of the guy who rescued Appa? The guy on the piece of paper?"

Katara smiled faintly. "Yeah," she said, "He did that, too."

"Hold on a second. You're telling me that _Crown Prince Zuko _of the _Fire Nation_ would even _consider_ rescuing the Avatar's animal spirit guide, let actually do it? I just find that extremely hard to believe."

"I told you, he did. He admitted to it, and he also disappeared for almost an entire day. when he was back, Appa was back. Coincidence? I think not."

Sokka fumed. "Well, he still could have-"

Katara cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. I know he did it, and that will never change." She sighed. "If only he stayed that way..."

Sokka put a hand on her shoulder."We'll get through this. You'll see." He wrapped her in a hug, and left.

With a sigh, Katara set the pillow down on the head of the bed, blew out the candles, and lay down to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Katara walked next door to Sokka's room and gingerly knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard him mutter.

She entered the room. "Sokka?"

"Yeah?" He sat up in bed, shirtless, with the blankets twisted around his waist. He yawned, still not completely opening his eyes.

"Do you know where Aang's room is? I need to have another healing session with him."

"Next door," he mumbled, and collapsed back onto his bed. Katara quietly slipped out.

She knocked on Aang's door; no answer. She poked her head in. "Aang?"

He was on his bed, and Katara was relieved to see he was still breathing.

As gently as she could, she unbandaged him- she'd have to thank whoever had thought to bandage him in the first place- and sat him up, bending him so that his back was facing the ceiling. She bent the water from the bowl at his bedside into a ball, and set it into Aan'gs back, where it started to glow. Aang's body twitched, and Katara instantly retracted the water. But Aang was still, and his breathing seemed easier.

"Oh, Yue," Katara breathed, "Please, help me save him."

She laid Aang flat, and realized that she was -almost- truly alone. No one but Sokka would think to look for her here, and he was asleep, or at least not going to get out of bed for a while.

So Katara started to cry. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked the empty air. "You said you _loved_ me. This isn't love!"

"No, it isn't," Toph said from the doorway.

"Toph!" Katara scrubbed her eyes. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

Toph grinned. "No one ever does. Shutting the door helps." She sat on the bed, across from her, Aang's limp body between them. "So, who you talkin' to?"

Katara wiped her eyes again. "No one of consequence."

"Liar. I heard you talking to Snoozles. Spirits, I've known since Ba Sing Se. But Zuko..." she whistled softly. "That's a surprise. Sounds like you're in a pickle." She laid her head down next to Aang's, placing a hand on his chest. "Of course, I'm no one to talk."

Katara blinked. "You- you're in love with Aang?"

"Tell anyone, Sugarqueen, and you'll find yourself at the top of a seventy-foot pillar with a rabid hog-monkey and no way down."

Katara blinked again. "Of course."

Toph seemed to relax, and her filmy eyes grew almost sad. "Thank you," she said at length. "What you're doing for him... I could never do that. You're saving his life. For that... Thanks."

"It's no problem. Really. I need something to distract me." Katara tried to keep the surprise out of her voice. Toph... Grateful? To her?

"Yeah..." Toph's voice brought Katara back to earth. "And the best part is, now that you're in love with Zuko, I don't have to worry that you'll start encouraging Aang."

"Encouraging Aang? Encouraging him to do what?"

Toph "looked" at her ambivalently. "Really, Sugarqueen, I thought I was the blind one. Can't you tell he's utterly besotted with you?"

Katara blinked. "I never knew..."

"Of course not. You never paid attention." Toph's voice was thick.

"Toph- are you _crying_?"

"Shut up!" Toph threw a pillow at Katara, but missed. She _missed_.

Marveling, Katara decided to leave Toph alone while she was this volatile.

As she tried in vain to find her way abovedecks, Katara wondered at their previous conversation. Why had Toph admitted her affection for Aang to her? Why hadn't she just made an excuse and left?

_She's staking a claim_, Katara thought. _She thinks that because Zuko left I'll go running to Aang, and she doesn't want that to happen. She knows I'm too polite to refute her claim for my own purposes._

It took a good half hour, but Katara finally ended up on deck.

"Katara!" Hakoda rushed over and wrapped his daughter in a hug. "How's the Avatar?" he whispered in her ear. "Will he live? The men wan to know."

Katara wanted to tell the men to mind their own business, but she smiled grimly. "He'll live as long as any of us... which may not be long."

Hakoda grinned. "Which means he'll live." It was easy to se where Sokka got his optimism from. Hakoda leaned over, kissed her on the forehead, and left to relate the good news to the crew.

Katara meandered over to the side of the ship, unsure of what to do. It was almost morning again, and the pre-dawn light glittered off of the water as Katara leaned over the edge. Automatically she bent a blob of seawater to eye-level, absentmindedly giving it features, turning it into a face. Long flowing hair, kind sad eyes, a straight nose, full, smiling lips, even teeth. A familiar necklace...

"It looks just like her," Sokka said at her shoulder.

Katara froze the image, and it landed in her hands. "I miss her so much," she said.

"Me too," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to talk to Teo's dad. I think he has some new invention for the invasion." He left.

Katara let her mother's likeness melt, and almost unthinkingly started sculpting a new face. A handsome face. A sad, kind face. A scarred face...

She had just frozen it when Haru walked up behind her. "What's that?" he asked, startling her. She dropped the face, and it shattered on the metal deck of the ship. She cried out, and fell to her knees, trying futiley to put the pieces back together.

"Spirits! I'm sorry, Katara. I didn't mean to startle you. What was that, anyway?"

Katara sighed. "When I'm sad, I sculpt the faces of the people this war has made me lose. It helps me miss them less." She sighed again, melted the ice, and bent it back to the ocean. "That one was my mother." It was a simple enough lie, almost true.

"I'm sorry," Haru said, "I lost my mother, too. I can hardly even remember her."

_At least you have something to remember her by,_ Katara remembered. She felt sad again.

Haru saw her expression and gave a nervous cough. "I came over here to give you this," he said, holding out a bundle of cloth. "We all need to stay inconspicuous. He gestured around the deck, and Katara saw that everyone was wearing either a Fire Nation Soldier's uniform, or a long, hooded cloak in a dark shade of red. "We don't want word getting out that this ship was captured. From far off, we'll all be seen as Fire Nation." Haru pressed the cloak into her hands. "I know its an unappealing idea, but we need to stay hidden. I-" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking down. "I just can't stand to see you get hurt."

_Spirit of La, not again!_ She couldn't deal with this, not again! Katara put the cloak on, turning away so he couldn't offer to help her with the strings. "Thank you, Haru. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Haru nodded, seeming to understand. "Thank you," he said, and left.

Katara sighed, pulled the hood over her head, and walked over to Hakoda, who was deep in conversation with Sokka. Both of them wore Fire Nation robes. They looked up as they heard her approach. The next moment she was in Hakoda's arms.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said, "You should have told me about the prince."

"Wha-" Katara broke off as she understood, and glared at Sokka. "Sokka..."

"It wasn't me! _He_ asked_ me_ about it!"

"Well, if you didn't tell him," Katara said, breaking away from her father and looking at him. "Who did?"

He spoke just as she understood. "Toph," the three of them said in unison.

"That's right, Queenie," Toph said, walking up behind Hakoda, "I figured your daddy would like to know why you'll be moping for the next few weeks."

"Toph!"

"What?" Toph asked mildly, looking innocent, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Katara stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at Toph. "So when you display my personal life to the world it's _the right thing to do, _but if I even _think_ about telling anyone that you-" she broke off as a piece of metal tore from the ship and clamped itself over her mouth. "Mmph!"

"You just stop it right ther, _Queenie!_ You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone, and you agreed to what I would do to you if you did! Now you just _shut up_ and you won't get hurt!" She bent the metal away from her mouth and started to stalk off, her stomps shaking the ship.

"Are in love with the Avatar," Katara finished, wiping her mouth. Toph froze. Her hands clenched into fists. She turned around, her sightless eyes hard.

And then she charged. Screaming, her fists raised, so mad she forgot about earth-bending completely.

Halfway to Katara, however, Toph was lifted into the air by Hakoda and Sokka, who was blinking.

Toph seemed to remember her bending abilities, because when she kicked at the air, the metal deck of the ship tore itself apart to her will. Sokka and Hakoda each grabbed one of her ankles, and the earth bender growled.

"You will _pay_ for that, Katara, I _swear_ it!" She sqirmed. "Let me down! I want to go to my room!"

Hesitantly the men set her down. Toph stamped her foot, and the deck fixed itself. She stormed off.

Sokka let out a low whistle when she disappeared. "Her and Aang, huh? That's... interesting."

Katara sighed. "I shouldn't have told you. She... She just made me really mad."

"Hmmm... I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Toph is most likely going downstairs to vent, right? So when she's done, she'll probably take a nap. When she wakes up, all of us will pretend this never happeded, and that she only just woke up from the battle. She'll have no idea that we all know she's in love with Aang!"

"One problem, Sokka," Katara said.

"What?"

"Toph is able to tell we're lying! She'll see right through us!"

Sokka grinned. "No she won't," he said, "she's blind!"

Katara smacked the back of his head. "Not funny, Sokka!" But she was smiling.

Sokka rubbed his head, and his grin faded a little as he stared wistfully at the place where the earthbending girl had disappeared. "Yeah," he said sadly, "But still, it's such a shame. She could do so much better."

Katara snorted. "Better than the Avatar?"

Sokka turned red. "O, well, i hadn't thought of it that way," he said, looking down.

Katara looked at her brother. "Sokka... you don't..."

"Don't what?" He was rubbing his head again, looking down. He glanced up guiltily, and, at Katara's look, flinched. "Yeah," he said, looking down again "I do. But it's hopeless." He sighed. "She's in love with Aang, Aang's in love with you, you're in love with Zuko, and Zuko's probably back with Mai now." He sighed, unaware that Katara was blanching.

"What about Suki?" Katara asked.

"Sokka flinched violently. "Her dad forced her into an arranged marriage on Kyoshi. She'll be married by midwinter."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sokka," she said.

He shrugged it off. "I'll be fine." He walked away.

Katara sighed.

* * *

The next three weeks were filled with awkward silences between the members of the gAang. The ship stopped at the mainland of the Earth Kingdom only once: The Earth King had decided he was now useless in the invasion plan, and wanted to travel the world in disguise, with his bear, Bosco. So when they dropped him off at the mainland, they were surprised to find The Duke and Pipsqueak. They welcomed them aboard with open arms, grateful for anyone to support the invasion plan.

Aang still hadn't woken up.

Three weeks to the day they had arrived on the ship, Katara decided that the painful silence between her and Toph had gone on long enough. She was determined to apologize.

When Katara approached her on the deck of the ship, Toph said acidly, "What is it, Katara?"

Toph's lack of using her nickname had Katara worried. "I'm sorry, Toph."

Toph gripped the railing lining the outside of the ship. "Sorry for what? For breaking your promise or for publicly humiliating me?"

Katara hung her head. "Both."

Toph's shoulders tensed, but then she exhaled, and they drooped. "Fine. I forgive you." She punched Katara in the arm, hard. "Just be glad i don't have a rabid hog-monkey. Or I'd use him."

Katara wrapped Toph in a big hug. "Thank you!"

Groaning, Toph peeled Katara off of her. "Enough with the sap, please. You're going to make me more seasick than I already am."

Katara grinned, and settled for a hand on Toph's shoulder. "All right."

Just then, Aang staggered out from belowdecks. He looked completely and utterly terrified.

**Sorry For The Long Wait! I've Been Moving And Haven't Had Access To A Computer! I Hope This Long Chapter Is Enough To Beg You Forgiveness!**

**R&R! PLEASE!**


	12. Home At Last?

**OK, Thank You All For Being So Patient With Me! But I'm Afraid I Need More Reviews! I'm Barely Surviving! HELP! So, I Hope This Chapter Satisfies You So Much You'll Review Twice!**

Once Iroh was again safely imprisoned in a cage of rock, Azula straightened out of her crouch. "Well, Zuzu, I think we've had enough of babysitting our uncle for today. Come." She started walking away.

Zuko sighed. He started to follow, not daring to look at the man who had been a father to him in so many ways. He didn't want to see the look on his face.

But Iroh didn't understand. He was doing this for Katara. For her safety.

Zuko had seen Katara fight, even fought her himself. He knew she was a good bender, great even. But he also knew she stood no chance against his insane, cold, and conniving sister.

Cold and conniving, yes. That was why she had added that condition to their deal. If Zuko broke his end, Katara would be in serious danger, a prime target for the Fire Nation's armies. But if he kept it, Azula would still be bound. She would die by breaking her end. Agni himself would strike her down. It had happened before.

Zuko was led into the Earth Kingdom's throne room, where Azula sat in the ornate golden throne. She motioned for him to stand at her right hand. She smiled evilly up at him.

"We've done it, Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."

Zuko looked away. "I betrayed Uncle."

Azula was adamant. "No, he betrayed you." She stood. "Zuko, when you return home, Father will welcome you as a war hero."

Zuko still wouldn't look at her. "But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?" He hadn't even thought about that until now.

Azula put a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes with an evilly reassuring gaze. "He doesn't need to, Zuko. Today you restored your _own_ honor."

Zuko turned away. "I suppose you're right. Can we get out of here? I want to go home as soon as possible." The word _home _felt strange in his mouth, slippery, like a lie.

Azula smiled. "I'll make the arrangements."

The next day they were on the Imperial warship, headed back to the Fire Nation.

* * *

Three weeks to the day the Avatar had fallen, Zuko stood on the deck of the ship, looking at the sky. There were quite a few clouds in the sky, but that didn't stop the full, yellow moon from bravely showing its face. Zuko looked at it and his eyes tightened.

_I miss Katara._

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every night he lay awake, tossing and turning, unable to get her out of his mind. He could see her wide, blue eyes, seemingly inches away, half-closed as she leaned in to kiss him. He could almost feel her in his arms, every warm and supple curve of her. It was maddening. And then, when he did fall asleep, his dreams were always about her. Some were good dreams: Katara in his arms, or safe beside him, and once, standing beside him at the Fire Sage's Altar, in a white dress and flire lilies in her hair. But more often came the bad dreams, the ones where he could see Katara crying, and he would run to her, try to comfort her, but he could never reach her. It was as if a wall were in front of him, but there was no way to get past it. And he would join her in weeping.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai's voice came from behind him. He sighed, and made up an excuse. He had loved her once. He didn't want to hurt her now.

"I've got a lot on my mind." It was an easy lie, practically true. "It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Mai yawned. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story."

Of course not. Mai never didn't really care about anything, not even him. She just wanted to be Fire Lady someday.

Zuko suppressed a sigh. Katara would have listened. She would have helped.

Mai sighed, and wrapped her skeletal arms around him. Zuko imagined they were plumper, darker, wrapped in blue battle bracers. Mai turned his head to face her, and smiled. Katara's smile would have been bigger, more heartfelt. "Stop worrying," she said. She pressed her lips to his, and Zuko had to steel himself against pulling away. He wished she was Katara. Still smiling, Mai walked off.

Zuko made no move to follow her. His stomach clenched, and he gripped the railing of the ship. This felt wrong to him, like he was betraying Katara.

He looked once more up at the moon.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said, "I wish you knew that I'm doing all of this for you. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"Land ho!" The call came from the ship's watchtower.

They had reached The Fire Nation.

* * *

The next morning, the entire Fire Nation's capital was gathered outside the eastern tower of the palace. The twin crones, Lo and Lee, were addressing the populace in front of an entryway that was filled with flame, at the top of the tower. They took turns speaking, but sometimes spoke together.

"Your princess, Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy, and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital. In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother, Zuko, and together they faced the Avatar, _and the Avatar fell_! _And the Earth Kingdom fell_! Azula's agents quickly overtook the entire city! They went to Ba Sing Se's great walls, and _brought them down_! The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls, and swarmed over Ba Sing Se, securing our _victory_! _Now the heroes have returned home_!" The crowd cheered, and the crones pressed on. "Your princess, Azula!" Azula appeared out of the wall of flame and looked over the populace, who cheered even louder.

Zuko took a deep breath from behind the curtain of flame. This was it. The moment he'd waited three years to experience.

And it felt wrong.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned!_ Zuko_!"

Zuko stepped through the flame. His Fire Nation armor weighed on him heavily. He had given everything to be here, but now he would have given anything to get away.

He approached the edge of the balcony. He looked over the crowd, and they responded with a deafening cheer.

Zuko took a deep breath and lifted his head. He would do this. For Katara.

* * *

Later, he sat at the turtle-duck pond in the palace gardens, throwing in bread crumbs and thinking. Katara would have loved it here. It was the most peaceful place on the grounds. And there was even water.

Azula came up behind him, her very prescence sending the turtle-ducks away, squawking. She stood next to Zuko.

"You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already?" She came to stand in front of him, pursing her lips, amused. "Though actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately," she said, giving him a small, evil smile.

Zuko's brows furrowed, and he looked away.

"I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years. Since I was banished."

"So what?" Azula scoffed.

"So, I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Who cares?" Azula lifted up her hands. "The Avatar is dead." She lowered them as Zuko looked awy, closing his eyes. "Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Zuko remembered the night Katara had shown him her oasis water, offering to heal his scar. Could she have...

"No." His tone was grim, certain. "There's no way he could have survived."

They stared at each other for a very long moment. The Azula smiled.

"Well," she said, "Then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." She walked away.

As much as Zuko wanted the Avatar to have survived, he hoped he hadn't. Otherwise... He might have lost Katara to a twelve-year-old monk. He prayed to Agni that Katara would wait for him.

It was his only chance.

Zuko sighed. Now he had to go and do the thing he dreaded most of all.

He had to go see his father.

**I Hope This Explains A Little More About The Azula/Promise Thing! A Lot Of You Were Wondering Why Zuko Trusted Her, And It Was 'Cause Of That Unbreakable Oath! Tee-Hee!**

**PLEASE R&R! I Want To Be Up To 85 Reviews! That's Only 14 Reviews! Please! Because You Love Me!**


	13. Revelation

**Okay... We At Least Got To 84 Reviews! That's Pretty Good! And I'm So Sorry For Including That Little Maiko Bit! It Made Me Gag To Write It, But I Needed Zuko To Compare Katara And Mai! But I'm Glad You Are Making Sense Of The Whole Promise Thing! Here's Chap. 13! (I've Decided To Stop Mimicking The Episodes So Closely And Write It My Way!)**

"What's going on?" Aang shouted. "Where am I?"

"Aang!" Katara cried. She and Toph rushed over to him, and Toph nearly tackled Aang.

"Twinkletoes, it's so good to feel you!" She pulled back and glared at him through her filmy eyes. "Never, _ever_ do that to me again! Do you hear me?"

Aang blinked. "Toph? Katara?"

Katara grinned. "In the flesh," she said.

Sokka, dressed head to toe in the uniform of a Fire Nation soldier, walked clumsily over to them. That was how Katara recognized him: only Sokka was ever that clumsy. "Good to see ya, buddy!" he said, patting Aang on the shoulder.

Aang looked them over with wide eyes, starting to sway slightly. "Sokka?"

"Somebodycatchhimhe'sgonna-" But Toph didn't get it out fast enough. Aang collapsed.

Katara sighed. "You should have taken off the helmet," she said. "Less of a surprise that way."

Toph sighed too. "It wouldn't have mattered. He still would have fainted." She paused, and then started laughing. "Imagine how this all looks to him! He probably thinks he's gone crazy!"

Katara pursed her lips. "In any case, he probably hurt himself further. Sokka, help me sit him up. He probably hit his head."

"Why me?" Sokka whined.

"Because you're the idiot who practically knocked him over. Just do it!"

Grumbling, Sokka sat the Avatar up. Katara examined his head, which was not easy because Aang had grown about an inch of thick, dark hair in the past three weeks. "He'll be fine. Toph, do you want to do the honors?"

"The honors of what?"

"Slapping him awake." Katara grinned. "We can't have him passing out for another three weeks."

Toph grinned back. "My pleasure." She knelt down and gave Aang a good hard slap across the left cheek. He woke with a start, and glared at Toph.

"What was that for?" he whined, rubbing his cheek.

Toph's grin grew. "Sorry, Twinkletoes, but we can't have you falling asleep again. You've already been out for three weeks."

Aang leapt up, his eyes wide. "Three _weeks?_"

Katara giggled, standing up. She must have been slaphappy now that Aang was awake. That explained why she was so cheery. "Yeah. You never told us you had black hair."

Impossibly, Aang's eyes grew even wider. "I have _hair_?" He felt all over the top of his head, his mouth dropping open. "_Three weeks?_"

Toph nodded. "You missed out on quite a bit."

"Like what?" Katara heard Aang's stomach rumble as he said it. It made sense. He had only eaten watever soup Katara had been able to bend into his mouth for three weeks.

"Let's get you something to eat, Twinkletoes," Toph said, thinking along the same lines, "Your stomach is drowning out everybody else."

Snickering, Sokka put his hand on Aang's uninjured shoulder. "Let's go to the galley. It's almost lunchtime anyway. I need some meat."

They all made their way to the galley **(A/N- Which is the kitchen in ship lingo)** and Katara and Toph made sure that Aang had taken at least three bites of a bowl of noodles before they would answer anymore questions.

"So why exactly are we on a Fire Navy ship? And why is everyone wearing Fire Nation clothes?"

Sokka beamed. He had taken off the helmet. "Dad captured the ship while we were in Ba Sing Se. It's the perfect disguise. We'll be in the Fire Nation in another week, and the eclipse is in a month, so it's like we're Fire Nation!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "What Sokka is trying to say is that every Fire Navy ship we've passed has let us go because we _look_ like Fire Nation. Not because we are." She glared at her brother.

"Yeah whatever. The point is, we've changed the invasion plan. You may have guessed that the Earth Kingdom has been overrun, so-"

"Wow, Sokka. _Overrun_. What a big word." Toph put her feet on the table.

Sokka fumed, but pressed on. "Anyway, we no longer have the Earth King's armies on our side, so we're putting together a ragtag band of-"

"Ragtag? I stand corrected."

"Shut up, Toph! _Anyway_, we're putting together a bunch of our friends to help us make a small but effective strike at the Fire Lord on the Day of Black Sun." Sokka's face lit up; he looked like he would start bouncing any minute. "But that's not the best part! We have a secret weapon." He leaned closer to Aang, pointing a finger at him. "You."

Aang blinked. "Me? But everybody knows I'm the Avatar. I'm not a secret!"

Sokka grinned. "But of course you are! Everybody thinks you're dead!"

Aang stood up, slamming his palms against the table, making the metal buckle. "WHAT?"

**I Apologize For This Chapter's Shortness. It's About Three In The Morning Here And I Wanted To Post This Before I Went To Sleep... And I'm Tired And This Seemed Like A Good Place To Stop. So I'm Going To Go Easy On You. 90 Reviews! That's Only Six More! I'm Pretty Sure You Can Do It!**

**I Love You Guys So Much! Thanks For All The Alerting And Favoriting! You Guys Rock!**

**(Man, I Get Awful Sentimental At This Hour, Don't I?)**


	14. Wanted: Dead

**YAY! Three Day Weekend! This Means I Get To Post More Often! I'm Going To Ask You Guys To Stretch, Though! My Goal For This Chapter Is... 100 Reviews! I Have 88 Right Now, So That's Really Only Twelve! There Are 48 Of You Who Favorited This, So Really I'm Not Asking Too Much! Thank You So Much! (I Like Long Ones Best! :) )**

**Also: I DO NOT OWN ATLA (Even Though I Would Like To!)**

Zuko breathed deeply as he made his way toward the Fire Lord's throne room. He had spent the last hour making himself as presentable as possible, combing his unruly hair back into a top knot and changing into his best robes. His scar throbbed: Zuko was afraid. This was it. If the Fire Lord wasn't proud of him... He could very well have another one within the hour.

The two guards outside of the door bowed as Zuko approached. "Your father is expecting you, Sire," one of them said.

Zuko nodded, hoping his frown appeared to be one of consternation and not of fear. Was he late, then? Was his father growing angry at him for not coming sooner?

It didn't matter now. He hoped.

Zuko took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

At the far end of the long room, Fire Lord Ozai sat behind a wall of flame that stretched the width of the room. His figure was imposing: only his silhouette was visible. The golden flame in his top knot glinted in the firelight. Zuko strode quickly toward the end of the room and knelt, bowing so that his face was nearly level with the floor.

"You have been gone a long time, Prince Zuko," Ozai mused. "The weight of your travels has changed you, I see. You have redeemed yourself." Ozai stood, and stepped through the wall of flame, looking down at the terrified prince.

Zuko sat up and met his father's eyes, his expression blank. He wanted to show no fear to this man.

Ozai's amber eyes gleamed as he met his son's matching ones. His expression, too, seemed blank, but Zuko could tell he was proud.

"Welcome home, my son."

Zuko let out his breath, relieved. But after a moment, a feeling of dread sadness settled in the pit of his stomach. Katara would hate him if she knew he had earned his father's approval.

Ozai started walking in circles around his kneeling son. "Zuko, I am proud of you. I am prod because you and Azula conquered Ba Sing Se for me. I am proud because when your loyalties were tested-"

_Does he mean Katara?_

"-by your treacherous uncle, but your loyalty to me won out, and you captured the traitor."

_Whew._

Ozai went on. "But I am proudest of all, for your most _legendary_ achievement. You slayed the Avatar."

_What? _Zuko's eyes widened, and he was glad that his father was behind him and couldn't see his face. "What did Azula tell you?" He tried to keep the alarm out of his voice, and calmed his features as his father kept walking.

"She told me she was _amazed_ at your _power_ and _ferocity_ when the time came. She said that there wasn't a moment of hesitation in you when the moment of truth came."

Zuko realized the precariousness of the situation, and bowed his head, feigning humility. "She tends to overstate things."

Ozai gave a faint smile. "I do not think so. But it does not matter. You are welcomed home, Crown Prince Zuko." He went back and sat on his throne. "You are dismissed."

Zuko stood, grateful to leave, bowed, and left.

_This can't be happening. Azula has to have another motive. What can she possibly have to gain from this?_

By now it was late. Azula was probably already asleep.

_I don't care._

He stormed to Azula's bedchamber and threw open the door. "Why did you do it?"

Azula smiled, but didn't open her eyes. Zuko was right about her trying to sleep.

"You're going to have to be more specific," she said.

"Why did you tell everyone _I _killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"No." His voice was hard.

Azula sighed, and sat up. "I thought you would be happy about it. You were so worried about Father not accepting you, so I figured if I gave you the credit, you would stop worrying. Besides, I wanted to thank you for all your help. I don't mind sharing the glory."

"You're lying!" Zuko shook his head, clearing it of the persuasive fog Azula could create so easily. "You have to have another motive for doing this, I just don't know what it is!"

Azula stood, and stretched, walking toward him. "Now, Zuzu, what ulterior motive could I possibly have? What could I have to gain from _you_ defeating the Avatar?" She walked closer, around him, and turned so that she was behind him, at his shoulder. "Unless, of course, the Avatar was actually alive." She smiled as Zuko's heart froze. "All that glory and pride..." She walked back to her bed, sitting down. "It would all crumble into shame, and foolishness."

Zuko glared at her as she said coercively, "But, you said yourself. There's no way he could have survived." She lay down again.

Growling, Zuko stormed out.

"Goodnight, Zuzu," called Azula.

* * *

Zuko stormed all the way to his room, muttering fierce prayers to Agni to destroy his sister as soon as possible. How dare she _assume_ that the Avatar was alive! Was she _trying_ to get him killed?

He didn't dwell too long on that last one, fearing the answer.

_There was no way... It's not possible... She can't have gotten to him in time... Even with the spirit water..._

_Oh, Katara, what have I done?_

**Okay, I Know It's Short! Sorry! But I Still Want All Of Those Reviews! Because You Love Me!**

**Also, I was Thinking Of Having Zuko Put Up Wanted Posters For Katara. Thoughts? Let Me Know!**


	15. Alone

**Okay, As You May Have Noticed, I Have Changed My Pen Name! I Didn't like All Of Those Numbers!**

**YOU GUYS CAME THROUGH! 119 REVIEWS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I COUNTED UP THE VOTES ON THE POSTER ISSUE, AND HERE THEY ARE! 3:6, INCLUDING MY VOTE! POSTERS WIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NON-BELIEVERS!(You Must Forgive Me I Am Slaphappy Today!) Perhaps If I Explain To You, Non-Believers...**

**Zuko Is 98% Sure That The War Is All But Over Because The Avatar Is Presumed Dead. So In Order To Keep His Promise To Find Katara After The War, (And To Protect Her From Ozai's Rampage Now That He Isn't Worrying About The Avatar) He Puts Up Wanted Posters All Over The Fire Nation (And Colonies!) For Katara, Wanted Alive, To Be Brought Immediately To Zuko. This Would Change The Plot (Like So Many Of You Are Asking For!) And Would Add More ZUTARA (Like Even More Of You Are Asking For!) So Please Vote... Now!**

**Because I Am So Demanding, I Want 135 Total Reviews! I Will Not Post Again Until They Are All There! (Partially Because I'm Super-Grounded And Im Writing This While My Parents Are Gone!)**

"Whoa, Twinkletoes, did you just metal-bend?"

Aang looked down at his hands. Sure enough, the metal of the table had buckled under his rough gesture. "I suppose," He said brusquely, "but that's not the point. Everyone thinks I'm _dead_?"

Sokka blinked. "Well, yeah. That lightning bolt knocked you out for three weeks. People assume things."

Aang put his hands to his temples, elbows out, as if trying to block out bad thoughts. "No," he said, "No! This can't be happening! No!"

Katara stood, putting a hand on Aang's good shoulder. "Aang, I know it's hard to take in. But you're going to need to come to terms with the fact that we're all going to need to lay very low for a while. No more special Avatar treatments."

Aang shrugged Katara off, backing away. "You just don't get it, do you? Everyone thinks I died!"

Katara's tone was calm. "Yes, Aang, we've gone through this already. People think you're dead."

"No, Katara! You don't understand!" His hands were balled up at his sides. "To the whole world, I'm dead! The whole world thinks I've failed! Everyone who ever had hope in the Avatar knows now that I can't save them!" He paused a moment, the continued. "They all think that there's no hope! And I'd bet you many of them are angry at me for failing them just like I did a hundred years ago!"

Katara walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, nobody thinks you've failed. You tried the best you could, and-"

He cut her off. "Yes, Katara, I _tried_! But I tried and I _failed_! So what does this say about when I _try_ to defeat the Fire Lord?"

Silence.

"If I can't protect a single city, one that's _supposed_ to be impenetrable already, how am I going to defend the whole world?" He didn't wait for an answer, storming out of the silent galley.

"Aang!" Katara called. She started to go after him, but Sokka grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Let him go," he said," "He needs to think about things."

Katara bit her lip, looking in the direction Aang had gone. "His injuries- he could aggravate them-"

"He'll be okay. Just give him an hour or so. Let him process."

Katara sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "You're right," she said finally.

Sokka let go of her arm. "Thanks, Katara. Toph, do you think you can fix the table?"

"_Do I think I can fix the table_," she scoffed, "You're looking at the girl who _invented_ metalbending." She cracked her knuckles theatrically over her head. Reaching down, she grabbed the side of the table and yanked it straight with a screech. "So what now, Snoozles?"

Sokka pursed his lips, tapping his chin with a finger. "I think..." he said, but Katara broke in.

"You think?"

Sokka fumed, and grabbed Toph's wrist, helping her up. Katara watched her blush, and how she didn't protest. Great. "_We_ are going to find something fun to do. _You_ need to wait half an hour and go to find Aang." He started to storm off, pulling Toph with him.

Katara blinked. "Wait! What am I-"

The galley door slammed.

"-supposed to do until then?" She sighed.

She was alone.

"No," she said as she felt the ache of loneliness, carried on the sound of silence, creep into her bones. She dashed back to her room, but she knew already that motion wouldn't leave the pain behind.

She shut her behind her, leaning heavily against it. Her breathing was labored: the air seemed thick, filling her lungs with a familiar pressure. It didn't help the fact that it felt like somebody was squeezing her heart.

_Not again,_ she thought. This had happened every time she was left alone for the past three weeks.

_I wish I could forget you._

But that was a lie. Those few days with Zuko were locked into her memory with those pale, fuzzy memories she had of her mother. Her most treasured remembrances. She didn't want to forget, couldn't bear it if she did, but it would be easier if she could just pretend that this had never happened.

_I should have gone with him._

_No._

Why in the the world did she think she should have gone with him?

_Because you love him._

_No._

_Don't lie._

_Fine._

_He can keep you safe._

_He _will_ destroy the world!_

_For you._

_No!_

_Yes._

_He can't! He would never!_

_You have a lot of faith in him._

Katara sighed. She really needed to stop arguing with herself.

_He left me, _she thought.

_This is the part where you say 'You're right, Zuko. The two of us being close in any kind of way is dangerous for everyone.' This is the part where we shake hands and go our separate ways, pretend this never happened. Okay? _Zuko's words, spoken so long ago in that lovely little tea shop, came to her so easily. A tear slid don her cheek as she recalled the perfect timbre of his voice, the look in his eyes as he said it.

But he'd come back. He had to. He had said he would.

_And what good are his promises, exactly? How reliable is his word?_

_He didn't say he'd never leave. Quite the opposite, in fact._

_But he didn't say he'd never betray you._

Another tear slid down her cheek, and she sank to the floor.

_Oh, Zuko. What have we done?_

**There It Is! I Wanted To Have A Little More Katara Mopeyness, 'Cause She Seemed A Little Too Cheerful To Me. Remember: You Have My Love! Vote Again If You Want To!**

**I've Changed My Mind. 140 Reviews! You Can Do It! I Have Faith In You!**


	16. Wanted: Alive

**Okay. I Know I Said 140 Reviews Before I Post Again But I'm Not Sure When I'll Be Able To Get On Because I'm So Grounded. So... Yeah. And For All Of You Zutaraian Fangirls Out There... THERE'S A SHIRTLESS PRINCE IN THIS CHAPTER! ! ! AND HE'S DECLARING HIMSELF! ! ! Enjoy!**

Zuko sat by the turlte-duck pond, watching the turtle-ducks numbly. He had just come from bending practice- he was wearing only a pair of loose black shorts, tied at the knee. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat- he had worked the hardest he could today, trying desperately to clear his mind.

It didn't work.

Zuko stared at the crystalline surface of the pond, and he found himself wishing- for the merest instant, only- that he could make it bend and dance with the slightest twitch of his fingers. He flicked his index finger, and a tiny flame appeared at its tip. That was enough for him. Fire was his life, his soul, his _mind_.

But his heart...

Water.

The water had taken over his heart like a great tsunami. Everything that had made up who he was... had been destroyed. And Zuko found when he surveyed the wreckage that he wanted to build it back, but better.

"Something wrong, Zuko?" Ty Lee's chirpy voice interrupted his reverie. He looked up. She was handspringing toward him.

She came to a stop right next to him, hands on her hips, looking down at him. As always, she was smiling. "What's wrong?"

Zuko loked up. Maybe it was the smile, maybe it was the ruined state of his heart, but he decided he could trust her.

"Promise not to tell Mai?"

Ty Lee squealed, clapping, and fell into a cross-legged position beside him. "I promise! Tell me all about her!"

Zuko blinked. "How do you-"

"You said not to tell Mai, silly! That means there's a girl involved! Now go on! Tell me everything!"

Zuko sighed. He was starting to regret this already. "I miss her," he said quietly.

"Miss who? What's her name?"

He sighed again. "Katara."

Ty Lee squealed, clapping her hands. "I knew it!"

Zuko gaped. "What?"

"Relax, Zuko! Azula hasn't stopped talking about your 'pretty little water-bender'. And Mai already knows, even though she refuses to acknowledge it. She's planning your wedding, you know."

The boy paled. "But I never..."

Ty Lee laughed. "Oh I know that. But she seems to think you will. You might want to work on that."

"Right..."

Ty Lee planted her elbows on her knees, folded her hands, and rested her head on them. "Tell me about this Katara."

Zuko sighed. He never wanted to forget her, but remembering was painful.

"She... I don't know how to explain it. There just aren't words. She's beautiful... and strong. She's stubborn, and when she glares at me I just can't stay mad at her because I want to kiss her so much. She makes me question who I am, and I just wish I knew whether I was wrong or if I'm just being stupid and I can't stop thinking about her. And the more I think, the more I come to realize that she probably hates me for what I did to her. But all I can think is... I want her back. At all costs." He paused. His heart felt like it had been squeezed so hard that it had burst and was dripping down his chest. Painful, indeed. "I don't know what's happening to me. She's changed me so much... But I think it's for the better. I hope." He looked up at Ty Lee, his eyes sad and scared at the same time. "What's happening to me?"

Ty Lee wiped her eyes. "That was beautiful, Zuko. So sweet. I didn't know you had it in you."

"That doesn't help!" he shouted, his arms going wide. Ty Lee looked up at him, shocked.

"There's no need to snap at me like that," she said, "And besides, you're Crown Prince Zuko. You have the entire Fire Nation on your side. You want her back..." She grinned. "Let them know." She bounced up into a standing position. "I'm going to go practice my chi blocking on some Dai Li agents. Later!" She left.

Zuko thought about Ty Lee's suggestion.

_Let them know..._

"Ty Lee, you're a genius!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. He dashed inside the palace, not bothering to find a shirt, looking for a scribe.

* * *

When he found one, he didn't ask any questions or speak at all. Zuko simply grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the nearest study, planting him at a desk. The scribe knew better than to speak.

"Take out a piece of paper. Now!"

The scribe obeyed, shaking in fear. This annoyed Zuko. The faster the scribe got this done, the faster Katara would be found and returned to him. The scribe needed to move fast.

The scribe fumbled for a piece of paper, and scrambled to find a brush and ink blocks. "Wh-what is it you require, Your Highness?"

"A Wanted poster. Immediately."

The scribe nodded, hastily drawing up the basic format for such a poster. "Name?"

Zuko exhaled. "Katara."

"Who?"

"Katara! K-A-T-A-R-A!"

"Right, Sire. My apologies." More writing.

Zuko started pacing.

"Price?"

Zuko blinked. He hadn't thought of this. To him, Katara was worth the whole Royal Treasury. But he had to be reasonable.

"Fifty gold pieces. No- a hundred. No- five hundred! Yes, five hundred gold pieces!"

Still more writing. "Wanted Dead, or Alive?"

"Alive! How dare you ask such a thing?"

"Apologies, Highness! I didn't know!" The scribe was cowering.

Growling, Zuko quickened his pacing.

"I'm going to need a picture, or at least a description of what she looks like."

That took a while. Zuko spent a little too long detailing to the poor scribe the exact sparkle in Katara's eyes, the precise shade of her hair, the color of her skin. It made for a lot of wasted paper.

By the time they were done, however, the poster read;

By Order Of His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Zuko Of The Fire Nation, The Waterbender Named Katara Is To Be Brought Immediately To The Palace, Alive And Unhurt. A Reward Of Five Hundred Gold Pieces Will Be Given To Her Captor.

Above that was a picture and the word Wanted in big block letters. Zuko had ended up doing these himself because he thought the scribe was doing it wrong. He was actually quite good, though he had seldom paid attention to his drawing tutor.

Now all that was left to do was send it out... and wait.

And of course, he still had to deal with Mai.

**O.K. I'm Sorry This One's Short! I Wanted To Make It Longer But As You May Know I Am Severely Grounded (To The Point Where There Is Now A Password On The Computer- Don't Ask How I Managed To Get On!) And So I'm In A Hurry! So I Will Go Easy On You! 155 Reviews Before I Post Again! (This Buys Me Time To Actually Type The Chapter, You See!) My Thoughts Are Forever Here!**

**P.S. Don't You Just Love The Way Ty Lee And Zuko Had An Actual Conversation, For Once? I Did! And I Love How It's Still Zutara That Way!**


	17. Kidnapped

**I Am Ashamed Of You People! Only 143 Reviews! ? Don't You People Know How Hard It Is For Me To Get On The Computer In The First Place! ? Only To Find Out That I've Risked My Life To Have NO NEW REVIEWS EVERY TIME! ? You People Have Made Me Cry Inside.**

**Be Glad That I've Found Time To Post For You.**

**But An UBER THANK YOU To Those Of You Who DID Review! This Chappy Is For YOU!**

"Aang?" Katara knocked on his door.

"I don't want to talk, Katara!"

"I'm not here to talk, she said, wincing as she realized how that may have sounded. "You need another healing session."

There was a sound of shuffling footsteps, and the door opened slowly. "It _does_ hurt," he said quietly.

Katara gave a small smile. "I can fix that," she said.

Aang went and sat on his bed. Katara sat next to him, and gingerly started peeling off his bandages. He winced.

Wordlessly, Katara bent some water out of her pouch and set it in Aang's back, where it started to glow.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Tell me where it hurts the most," Katara said soothingly.

"A little higher," he whimpered.

Katara moved the water higher, and the glow reached blinding intensity. "Whoa," she said, "There's a lot of damage here. Let me see if I can..." She splayed her fingers, and the water spread. Aang twitched. She clenched her fingers into fists, and the water coalesced, pulling the torn flesh together and kniting it seamlessly.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Katara said, "But it'll heal a lot faster now." She delved the water deeper into Aang's back, making sure no internal damage was covered up by the newly healed muscle.

"You're definitely in the right place there," Aang panted, "I almost went into the Avatar State again. Ow."

"Sorry," Katara said again as she extracted the now-pink water from Aang's wound. "We're all done here, for now at least." She wrapped Aang's back with fresh bandages, and stood. "You stay here and rest. I'll go abovedecks and see where we are." She left.

It was much easier for her to get around the ship now, but Katara didn't like it. It made her feel like she was part of the Fire Nation, her worst enemy.

"Dad!" she called as soon as she was on deck. Hakoda walked up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Is Aang okay?" he asked.

"He's fine," Katara said. "Do you know where we are?"

Hakoda grinned, and pointed to the front of the ship. "Look," he said.

Land.

"The Fire Nation," Katara said.

Hakoda nodded.

* * *

"I need to get off of this metal monster," Toph groaned the next day. They would reach the coast within the hour, having finally made it past the blockade.

"We'll be through soon enough. Relax." Sokka fiddled with his boot.

"No! I want to get off now! Let's just take Appa and leave! It's not as if we can leave him on the ship when we reach the coast, anyway," she complained, "and we can't just parade him through town. Let's just take him now and hide him in a cave somewhere." She pouted. "I miss caves."

Sokka tapped his chin, pursing his lips. "You do have a point," he said.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what do you think the citizens of the Fire Nation will do once they see a flying bison in their skies? Shout for joy?"

Toph grinned. You think I haven't thought this through, Sugarqueen? You and twinkletoes can turn us into a big fluffy cloud! Nobody cares about clouds!"

Katara frowned. "Aang is still too injured to do any bending," she said.

Toph stamped her foot, and the ship groaned. "Then make it a _little_ fluffy cloud, Sugarqueen! I know you can! And besides, you _owe_ me!"

Katara bit her lip. "Fine," she said at length. "But _you're_ telling Dad!" She turned on Sokka, who lost his balance and fell over.

Toph grinned, victorious.

* * *

They were gone within ten minutes, having few belongings and being practiced in the art of leaving quickly.

Aang was asleep on Appa's saddle, having been awoken roughly when the gang told him they were leaving. Sokka was steering, and Katara was standing on the saddle, water-bending the clouds around them. Toph was laying down next to Aang.

"If he's asleep, he won't care," she said when Katara gave her a look, "and I just can't help myself."

Katara smiled slightly, and turned back to her work.

_If only it were that simple for me and Zuko._

It dawned on her then that they were probably getting closer to him by the minute. Where was he now? In his room? In a meeting?

With Mai?

"I found a decent place," Sokka yelled over the wind, "I'm going to lower us now!"

Katara let the mist dissipate as Appa landed in the mouth of a large cavern. Toph immediately leapt out of the saddle and dove spread-eagled into the rock, making a three-inch-deep person-sized rut.

"Land! Oh, I missed you so much!"

Katara snickered, letting her morbid thoughts dissipate. What did it matter, anyway? Zuko was gone, and he was never coming back.

Gently, she knelt down in the saddle and carefully roused Aang.

"Lemme 'lone," he complained, rolling over.

"Aang," Katara said quietly, "It's time to get up now. It's great that you're getting your rest, but we can't let you sleep for too long at a time."

Grumbling, Aang sat up. "I'm hungry," he complained.

"Me too," Sokka mused.

"Ditto," Toph said. "Let's go find something to eat!"

"All right," Katara said, "Normally I don't condone stealing, but under the circumstances, I say we should go and raid the farm down the hill. I saw it as we were coming up." Unaware of the surprised, blinking faces of her compatriots, she pinched the fabric of her cloak between her fingers. "Also, I think we need better disguises. Anyone who gets a glimpse of us under these cloaks is going to know that we're not who we say we are."

She looked up. Everyone but Aang was grinning.

"Let's go!" Toph said. Sensing Aang's unwillingness, she grabbed his wrist and jumped up, dragging him to the mouth of the cave. "Are you two coming or what?"

Grinning, Sokka and Katara followed suit.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Aang said, peering over the rock they were all hiding behind.

"I call the silk skirt!" Katara shouted, leaping over the rock. Toph and Sokka followed suit,shouting similar items that they wanted. With a heavy sigh, Aang followed, stating that he was only doing this for the sake of staying hidden.

Toph ended up in an angular red dress that reached her calves but barely covered her shoulders, Aang in a dark burgundy shirt and shorts that made him look like a schoolboy with a matching headband to cover his arrow, and Sokka looked quite comfortable in a red, loose shirt and burgundy pants. Katara ended up in a tight, red, one-shoulder blouse that exposed her bare midriff, the long silk skirt she had claimed earlier, and a pair of cloth shoes. She had put half of her hair up, leaving the rest to tumble down her back.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her...

"Let's hit the next farm over for food," Toph said, "We don't want to take too much from one place."

As they made their way down the hill, Katara found herself falling further and further behind. She cursed her choice of raiment and shouted for the group to go on without her, that she would be down shortly.

Bad mistake.

When the hand clamped over her mouth and the arm constricted around her waist, she knew they were too far gone to hear her muffled scream, too far away for Toph to feel her vibrations anymore.

Katara felt herself lifted off of the ground, and she kicked wildly, but to no avail. She was whirled around and slammed into a rock, her head hitting hard. When she was able to see again, she found herself staring into the dull brown eyes of a dirty-faced man. His hand was over her mouth and a knife was at her throat. His knees pressed against hers, keeping her from kicking his highly sensitive areas.

He licked his lips appraisingly, looking her over. "Well, well," he said, "Look what I've got. A wanted water bender."

Katara shook her head vigorously, but her eyes were wide, afraid.

"Oh, yes. There's proof right there. Those pretty little eyes. Such a water-bender color." He leaned in and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "You even smell like a waterbender. Like the ocean." He tightened the knife on her throat. "One word and you die." He took his hand off of her mouth and pulled a piece of paper from his belt, whipping it open in her face.

Katara read it numbly, only really taking in a few of the words. 'By Order of Crown Prince Zuko... Waterbender... Katara...To The Palace... Alive And Unhurt... 500 Gold Pieces...' Above it was a picture of her, drawn from memory, not too detailed.

"So you see," said the man, "You're worth quite a bit of money." He put the scroll away. "Oi! Chaviss!" he shouted.

A tall, gangly-looking man jumped from the bushes, carrying a good length of rope. "Yes, Kish?"

"Remember the plan?" Kish sounded irritated.

"Uhhh..." Chaviss scratched his head.

"Tie up the girl!"

"Right!" Chaviss rushed forward and tied Katara's arms behind her back. Kish put his knife away.

"You idiots will have to learn to tie better knots," Katara said, holding up her free hands. She had pulled them free of the loose rope.

"Chaviss!" Kish was outraged. He grabbed Katara's wrist, snatched up the rope, and tied Katara's wrists himself, muttering about the uselessness of having a partner.

"Ow!" Katara cried. Kish had jerked her arm a little too roughly behind her back.

He leaned in, his nose brushing the back of her ear. "Did that hurt, dearie?" He ran his nose along the length of her bare shoulder and up her neck. He chuckled, low in his throat. "You poor thing." His fingers played along her shoulder, and she jerked away. He laughed as she glared at him. "It's a good thing you're an untouchable," he said, "Otherwise I'd have a little fun with you before we drop you off." He shook his head, his eyes never leaving her body. "What a shame."

Katara shuddered.

"Lucky for you, the palace is only a day's journey from here. You don't have to deal with us for too long." Kish chuckled. "Though I can only imagine what the prince has in store for you." He clucked his tongue. "Lucky bastard."

Katara bristled. "Don't you talk about him like that!" She kicked him in the shin, enjoying his wince, but lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Well, well, so our little captive has feelings for the prince. Isn't that sweet, Chaviss?"

Chaviss nodded stupidly.

"Well, dearie, I'm afraid it's time to go," Kish said. He grabbed Katara under her armpits and hoisted her up, throwing her, kicking, over his shoulder.

"Help! Somebody, please!"

Chaviss chuckled. "Nobody is going to come to your rescue," he said, "You star in half of the Wanted posters around town. Nobody's going to interfere with your capture." He had a surprisingly deep voice for someone so skinny.

"Sokka! Toph! Help!" She knew better than to call out for the Avatar- Then they would know he was alive.

"We're not going in the same direction as your friends," Kish said, "How stupid do you think we are?"

Katara thought it would be better if she chose not to answer that.

**I Am Utterly ASHAMED Of You People! I Refuse To Apologize For Posting So Late Because My Demand Has Not Been Met. The 155 Review Quota Still Stands! And The Next Chapter Involves A LOT Of Zutara, So I Suggest YOU MAKE IT QUICK!**

**... God, Am I Pushy Or What?**

**P. S. Sorry About The Little Bit Of Coarse Language... It Was Necesary!**


	18. Bittersweet Reunion

**Wow! When You People Wanna Review, You Sure Come Through! I'm Proud Of You People! Thank You Guys So Much! Oh, And I Forgot To Thank FlareonRocks Last Chapter For Giving Me The Idea About The Perverted Kidnapper! So Thanks!**

**Because You People Are So Wonderfully Amazingly Awesome (And Because I'm So Backed Up On Chapters Its Not Even Funny) I Am Only Asking For 175 Reviews For This Chappy! That's Only 15, If You're Willing To Do The Math!**

**Please Review! It Makes Me Feel Loved!**

"You—" –thud– "—made—" –thud– "—me—" –thud– "—a promise—" –thud– "—and—" –thud– "—by the Spirits—" –thud– "—you'd—" –thud– "—better—" –thud– "—keep it!" Thud.

_Where in the world does she keep all of those knives? _Zuko thought as he dodged the flying pieces of metal. A dozen or so knives stuck out of the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He dodged another flying knife. "We've just—we've grown apart! I've been gone a long time, and we've both changed! I mean, just look at us! Can you honestly see yourself with me ten years from now? Twenty? Fifty? I can't!"

"That's because—" –thud– "—you only have eyes for that _stupid_—" –thud– "—little—" –thud– "—Water Tribe _slut!_" Thud.

That last one had been dangerously close to a highly sensitive area.

"Don't talk about Katara like that!"

"How dare you defend her in front of me?" Thud.

Zuko caught her bony wrists in his hands and found her amber eyes with his own. "Stop it, Mai," he said, "Just face it. It's over. We're over."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I thought you loved me," she whispered brokenly.

Zuko shook his head. "Not anymore," he said, "I'm sorry." He wrapped her in his arms for the smallest of moments, and walked away.

A page met him outside the door and started whispering in his ear.

"Already?" Zuko asked incredulously.

The page nodded.

Grinning, Zuko set off at a sprint for the balcony overlooking the palace courtyard. He didn't have to run long- he slammed into the balcony railing within minutes.

The balcony was high, but he could see a young woman in red being dragged toward the palace entrance underneath his feet. Her hands were tied behind her back, and a couple of men had a hold on her elbows. She was struggling with all her might, dragging her feet and thrashing wildly, snarling unintelligible insults at her captors.

Zuko siezed the page, who had followed him. "Bring her to the turtle-duck pond. Now." And then he dashed away.

The page must have been faster, because by the time Zuko got there, the two men were dragging the girl through the arched garden entrance. She was kicking and squirming and hadn't appeared to have noticed him yet.

_It's her._

"Let me go!"

_It's really her!_

"Release her." Zuko spoke with authority, trying to make his face as serious as possible.

One of the men took out a knife, slashed the ropes binding the girl's wrists, and left, his partner trailing behind him. They would have to be paid.

Later.

"Katara," Zuko said.

She answered with a glare and a stinging backhanded slap across his right cheek.

Zuko touched the area with his fingertips. "I think I deserved that," he mused, smiling slightly.

She didn't answer, but hardened her glare.

"Say something," Zuko urged.

She folded her arms. "What do you want me to say, Zuko? 'Thanks for putting a bounty on my head, now my friends and family are probably worried half to death about me'? 'Thanks for turning your back on me when I needed you most, or for not bothering to explain or write or even say _goodbye_'? 'Thanks for-'"

But she didn't get to finish. Zuko had taken her in his arms and was kissing her.

"Shh," he said, pulling away a little, "It's over. I'm here. You're safe." He pressed his lips to hers once more. "I love you." He stroked her face.

Katara was blinking rapidly. She didn't appear to be thinking straight. She shook her head vigorously, and glared at him. "If you think for one second that that makes up in any way for what you did-" She broke off as he kissed her again. "Stop that!" She looked like she wanted to slap him again.

Zuko grinned. It was so good to have her back.

"I'm sorry, Katara," he said. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing deeply. Zuko sighed. "I've missed you so much," he said, tightening an arm around her waist. Now _that_ was distracting. Her shirt ended at her ribs, and her gold-copper skin was warm and soft.

Katara shook her head, pulling away from his embrace. "No," she said, "No, Zuko, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Zuko's brow furrowed. His arms ached to hold her again. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work that way!" she shouted, throwing her arms down, "This isn't some fairy tale where I'm your princess and we ride matching ostrich-horses into a golden sunset and live happily ever after! This is the real world, and in the real world people aren't so quick to forgive you when you break their heart!" She wouldn't meet his eyes, and a tear dropped to the floor. "And besides... Remember what you said in the tea shop? It isn't possible for us to be together. Not like this." She took a step back.

He followed her motion, reaching a hand out to touch her hair. She had done it differently, and it suited her. Zuko cradled her head in his hand, running his fingers through her hair.

"Katara," he said, "I know what I said. But it's all over now. You're safe. We can be together now, forever." He put his forehead to hers once more, trying to meet her averted eyes. "I can't lose you again. And now that the Avatar is dead, the war is as good as over, and I won't have to."

She looked up then, meeting his gaze with a serious and fearful one of her own. "But, Zuko," she whispered, "Aang is alive."

**Don't You Just Love Cliff-Hangers? I Do! Now Remember, 175 Reviews Before I Post Again, But That Doesn't Mean You Have To Stop There! I LOVE It When You People Go Overboard! So Please, Do!**

**P.S. Did You Feel That? That Peaceful Almost-A-Sigh That The World Just Gave? That Means It's Happy That ZUTARA Is Back Together!**


	19. Stay?

**I'm Back! ! ! ! ! ! Rejoice, Rejoice! ! ! I Finally Earned My Binder Back (And Thank You To All Of You People That Reviewed Your Love In Times Of Crisis!) But I'm Sorry To Say That This Is Kind Of A Short Chapter! ! ! I Know That's A Terrible Way To Pay You For Your Undying Love And Support, But It's Finals Week And I Gots LOTS To Do! But This Is One Of My Top Priorities! !**

**BTW, The Title Of This Chapter? You Gotta Say It In Different Tones. Just Read The Chappy And You'll See Why.**

"What?" Zuko hissed. "Alive!"

Katara nodded, somber.

Zuko shook it off. "That changes nothing." He took her hands. "Unless...?"

"Unless what?" she asked.

Zuko looked down, and back up again, his eyes sad and filled with a desperate hope. "Unless you love him?"

Katara blinked, surprised. "Zuko..."

His hold on her hands tightened, and he started speaking quickly, as if he were afraid of not getting the words out in time. "Katara, I know what I did to you in Ba Sing Se was wrong, and you can't imagine how sorry I am. I've spent countless hours agonizing over wether or not you'd forgive me, and now you tell me that the one personwho could make you feel any differently about me is alive..." He looked at her, solemn. "I'm afraid that in my stupidity I may have driven you away... and straight to him. If that's how you feel, please tell me now so I can stop making a fool out of myself." His amber-gold eyes bored into her sapphire ones.

"Zuko..." She gave a little smile, and stretched up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, and no amount of stupidity on your part or mine is going to change that."

He smiled then, and leaned down to kiss her with so much joy that she almost wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said between kisses, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He kissed her again, running his fingers through her hair.

"So what now?" she murmured against his lips.

"You stay with me," he whispered, "By my side. Forever."

Katara shook her head, burrowing into his neck. "I can't," she said, "There's still the war. And by staying with you I'll be betraing everyone else that I love."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. "No," he said, "You'll be staying alive. You'll just get killed out there." He tilted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I _won't_ lose you again. Not when you're so close now."

Katara closed her eyes, shaking her head, and took a step back. "I've survived this long, " she said, "And I can't stay here. Not when I'm needed somewhere else." She turned to walk away.

Zuko caught her wrist, and pulled her into his arms. "I can't let you do that, Katara," he said.

Katara sighed. "Then can you at least tell me _why_?" she pulled away a little. "Why did you do it? You seemed so ready to take my side, back in Ba Sing Se. Then I leave you alone for ten minutes and you change your mind. What made you do it?"

Zuko sighed. "My sister made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Let's just leave it at that."

Katara pulled away. "No! I'm tired of just leaving it at that! I want you to be able to trust me, Zuko! I want to be able to trust _you_."

Zuko looked down. "I'm not sure what you'll say when I tell you," he said. "You see, I'm ashamed of what I did back in Ba Sing Se, and yet, given the choice, I don't think I'd do it any differently if I could." He looked up, took her hands. "Azula came to me after you left the tunnel. She gave me a choice. I could side with you, if I wanted, but she warned me that she would not rest until you were destroyed if I did. Or I could choose her, and she would give me the unbreakable vow that if I helped her you would be safe." He leaned in closer, making it so that she was unable to look away from his eyes. "Don't make me go back on my word," he said, "Don't leave me... Or I'll have to follow you, and that will get us both killed."

Katara blinked back tears. "I can't just leave them to die," she said.

"You aren't," he replied. "They can survive without you. You're safest here, with me. Where _I_ can keep you safe, away from Azula."

"Zuko..." She shook her head. "I have to go back."

Swifter than thought, Zuko threw his arms around her, pulling her tight. "If I let you leave, they'll all know something's up," he whispered in her ear. "They'll follow you. They'll find your friends." He paused for a moment, letting this sink in before he said, "All of them."

Katara's hand fisted in his collar. "That's cheating," she said.

"I don't fight fair," he said, burying his face in her hair, "Never said I did."

Katara's shoulders sagged, and she let go of Zuko. "Fine," she said, "I'll stay."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay! I'm Sorry It's So Short! But The Next One's REALLY LONG! Here's A Sneak Peek!**

"Come on. You know you want to," Zuko teased, waggling his finger at Katara.

"Zuko, for the last time, _no_," she said.

"Please?" He leaned against the doorframe, the arm supporting him poised just over his head. "For me?"

Katara looked at him for a moment. "All right, fine!" she grumbled.

Zuko threw his arms around her. "Thank you."

* * *

"I hope you're ready for this," Zuko said as he slipped out of his shirt and shoes.

"I am," Katara said, ducking out of her overdress and shoes.

"You sure?"

Katara nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Tee-hee! ! ! What Could That Mean! ? ! ? ! ? ! I'll Let You Stew Over That! ! ! ! ! 210 Reviews? ! Please! ! ! I'm Only Asking This Much 'Cause I Need Time To Type The Really Long One! ! ! ! ! ! I'm Begging! ! !**


	20. First Impressions And Wrong Assumptions

**Thank You For All Of Your WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ! ! ! ! ! All Of You Deserve A Super-Jumbo Candy-Cane. That Is, All Of You Who Reviewed. What's Wrong With You? Can't You Tell I Live For Reviews? ! ? You're Suffocating Me! Come On! ! ! I Put Together This Big Ol' Chappy For You, And This Is What I Get? Hmph. Hopefully Typing It Will Make Me Feel Better Towards You. Anyhoo, This Chappy Isn't Strictly Zuko's POV. It Kinda Jumps Around A Bit, But That's 'Cause I Need It To. Enjoy!**

"Well aren't you happy this morning," Azula said from the doorway. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the new palace rat?"

Zuko growled. "Leave me, Azula, I'm dressing." Well, technically, he was finished now, but still. He glared at Azula as he did up the last two buttons on his black, silk shirt.

"Well, That's just sad. You can't even say good morning to your baby sister."

"You're not a baby anymore, and we both know it." He pulled on his boots.

Azula ignored this. "I wonder what happed to your waterbender's little friends," she purred, "I mean, I'm sure she wasn't travelling _alone_ when she was caught. She's not _that_ stupid."

Zuko felt a chill run down his spine. _She suspects._ He didn't let his fear show in his face or movements. Instead he said, "What part of 'Leave' don't you understand?"

"Come now, Zuzu, lighten up. Now we both have what we want. You should be celebrating." She ran her fingers along his desk. "I'm hosting a banquet in your honor of your return tonight," she said, turning to leave, "You can bring your waterbender if you want."

"You say that like I'll come."

"You'll come. Dad says."

Zuko swore. "Fine. Anything else, or are you going yet?"

"No, no, I'm going. Don't forget your promise."

"As should you."

Azula's laughter trailed down the hallway as Zuko ran for Katara's room.

* * *

"Come on. You know you want to," Zuko teased, waggling his finger at Katara. He was trying not to sound desperate, but he needed to relax and he needed it _now._

"Zuko, for the last time, _no_," she said. "And I can't come to some stupid party, either!"

"Please?" He leaned against the doorframe, the arm supporting him poised just over his head. "For me?" He tried to look as casual as possible.

Katara looked at him for a moment, and Zuko could swear she could see right through his flimsy attempts. "All right, fine!" she grumbled, "I'm coming!"

Zuko threw his arms around her. "Thank you."

* * *

"I hope you're ready for this," Zuko said as he slipped off his shirt and shoes.

"I am," Katara said, ducking out of her overdress and shoes.

"You sure?"

Katara nodded, taking her stance.

"Let's go!"

Quick as a whip, Katara lashed her water out of her pouch and snapped it at him. Zuko somersaulted away, punching a fireball in her direction.

Katara leaped out of the way, jumping towards the fleeing prince. Zuko dashed to meet her, a tail of fire already in his hand. She met the onslaught with a water whip of her own. For a moment the whips wrapped around each other, then they dissolved into steam. Zuko grinned.

"You see," he said, conjuring a ball of fire in his hand, "I can always call more. You're stuck with what you've got."

Katara grinned, confusing the prince, and tackled him. Completely caught off guard, Zuko toppled backwards, the flame in his hand going out. They rolled together for a minute, then Katara pinned his arms to the floor. "Gotcha," she said, grinning fiercely.

Zuko leaned up and kissed her, and it was at that moment that Azula walked in.

"Well, Zuzu, I almost want to say I'm surprised." She turned around, pretending to give them privacy. "You would think that a training arena would be used for sparring or something like that, but who knows what the world's coming to? Anyway, Zuzu, Dad wants to see you. Oh, and he wants to meet your little pet, too, so I suggest she go make herself presentable. In fact, I'll even loan her a couple of servants. _They_ should know what to do with her, being commoners and all." She walked away.

Katara stood, dusting herself off. "Well, at least she didn't call me 'it'," she said, "Or I might have lost it."

Zuko stood as well, smoothing his hair and pants. "It'll be all right," he said, "She can't break her promise. On pain of death." He sighed, and slipped back into his shirt. "I need to see my father," he said, "but I'll see you soon. Okay?"

Katara nodded.

Zuko kissed her forehead. "Go get ready. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She wrapped him in a hug, and left. With a sigh, Zuko turned and walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

When Zuko entered the throne room, he approached the line of fire, keeping at a respectable distance, and knelt, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Rise, my son. Approach me."

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation did as he was asked.

"Azula tells me that you have summoned a girl to the palace. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Father," Zuko said, bowing his head respectfully.

"What is her name?"

"Katara, Father. She is the princess of the Southern Water Tribe, and a master water bender. She trained the Avatar before his death."

The Fire Lord made a sound of understanding. "So it is a political marriage you are going for, is it? A union for peace between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes?"

Zuko smiled, glad that his father had invented an excuse for him.

"Yes, Father. I figured this would be best because of our recent acquisition of the Earth Kingdom. Only the Water Tribes remain, and because the princess of the larger, more protected Northern Tribe was killed in our last raid, I reasoned that an alliance with their sister tribe would be beneficial in our relations with both Tribes."

Ozai laughed, clearly surprised. "Truly a well-thought plan. We can use this "peace" to launch a full-scale attack on the North once more. They will be lulled into a false sense of security by our new alliance, and therefore vulnerable. I can already picture the banner of the Fire Nation hanging from the walls of their palace. Excellent work, my son."

Zuko's blood ran cold. He hadn't thought his father would use peace as a war tactic. Or that he had talked himself into hurting Katara. This was bad.

Zuko laughed lightly, feigning acceptance. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself, Father. I still have to marry the girl."

Ozai chuckled. "Yes, yes, there's still that. When were you planning on announcing your engagement?"

Zuko hadn't really thought of that. "Azula is holding a party for me tonight, as I'm sure you know," he said, "I suppose I could do it then."

Ozai smiled. "Perfect," he said, "All of the courtiers will be in attendance. Your announcement will only add to the celebration. Now I wish to see this... Katara."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"_OW!_"

"Done!"

Katara bit her lip to keep from screaming. Tiny screams of blood trickled from her ears. The large, heavy earrings now hung from her bleeding earlobes.

"Almost done, Lady Katara!"

The maids went to work, swiftly painting her eyes and lips with makeup. They wiped the now-stopped blood from her neck and ears, and slipped her into some ridiculous floorlength gown- but at least it was blue, a small mercy. They made her sit still while they curled her hair around hot steel rods- but Katara thought the worst part was that they wouldn't talk to her. They would only apologize if she yelled loud enough.

A servant dressed in red burst through the door. "The Fire Lord wants to see her- now!"

The ladies-in-waiting flew into a flurry of activity. They quickly draped a large necklace around her throat and positioned a tiara atop the curled mass of her hair. Then she was unceremoniously shoved out of the room.

"Come with me," the harried servant said, "Fire Lord Ozai is not to be kept waiting!"

Wordlessly, Katara followed, holding her gown so she wouldn't trip on it. Her ears still hurt and she felt like a circus performer, but if it would save her, then perhaps she should stop complaining. Still, she wanted to go in there feeling like herself.

_Not_ like a princess.

* * *

Katara walked into the throne room.

Zuko gaped. She looked amazing, a true vision of a Water Tribe princess. Her gown was floor length, blue silk, and trimmed with white wool. Her loose sleeves trailed on the floor. The neckline of the dress was relatively horizontal, leaving her shoulders bare, tickled by the wool. Katara took a step forward, more fully into the firelight. Her hair, curled and pulled bak into a high ponytail, shone brightly in the bright light. That shine, however, was nothing compared to the glittering brightness of the tiara that was poised on her head. It glittered even more as she lifted her head, and Zuko saw that her eyes had been painted with blue, her lips with a glittering silver. From her ears hung glowing strings of diamonds, as hard and bright as her eyes.

"So this is the girl." Ozai stood and slowly crossed the wall of fire to stand before Katara. "Pretty thing."

Katara's eyes hardened, and she refused to look at the Fire Lord.

Ozai stepped closer, his hands clasped behind his back. "Look at me, child."

Katara turned her head even farther away, still refusing to look.

"Child..." There was a warning in his tone.

"Father?" Zuko asked, "Perhaps I could..."

Ozai turned, taking a couple of steps back. "All right," he said, "Get your water bender to talk."

Zuko stepped forward. "Katara," he said, "Please. I know you're upset. Just... Do this for me, okay?"

Katara glared at him, sighed, and turned to look at Ozai.

_Oh, Agni,_ Zuko thought, _If looks could kill, my father would be dead a thousand times over._

"Greetings, Fire Lord Ozai," Katara said stiffly.

An amused smile hinted at the corners of Ozai's lips. He hadn't seen Katara's glare. "How is it you could hate me so easily, child?" he asked. "What is it that I have done to wrong you?"

Katara's glare hardened. "Because of you I have friends that have died before they reached adulthood. Because of you my family is scattered to the four corners of this world." She closed her eyes, touching her necklace. "And the next." She glared at Ozai again. "My mother was killed on your orders."

Ozai's tone was lazy, calm, as he spoke. "And you feel that this is reason enough to hate me," he said.

Katara said nothing. Zuko could see that she was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at him.

Ozai turned back to the two of them, his hands still folded behind his back. "You are a master water bender, yes? You trained the Avatar before his demise."

Katara looked away. "I trained with the master that trained him," she said, "I practiced with him. But I did not train him."

The Fire Lord waved a hand, brushing the comment aside. "No matter," he said, "You are a master water bender." He summoned a servant. "Bring us a large kettle of water," he said. As the servant rushed off, he turned to Katara. "I wish to see a demonstration of your skill," he said. Ozai turned and went to sit on his throne as two servants struggled to carry a tub of water large enough for a bath into the room.

Katara looked with disdain at her trailing sleeves, and reached for her hair. She pulled two pins out and used them to pin her sleeves up. Then she turned to the tub of water, which the servants had left between her and Zuko. She raised her arms like a puppeteer, and the water followed, rising to eye level. She brought it to hover over Zuko's head. He looked nervous. Katara splayed her fingers, and the water separated into droplets and flew through the air, surrounding Zuko by about ten feet. This glittering bubble soon turned deadly, however, when Katara threw her arms forward, sending all of the thousands of drops straight at Zuko, freezing them into slivers of ice. She stopped her hands, and each sliver hung suspended in the air, inches away from an unmoving Zuko. Katara retracted these weapons, molding them into a six-foot-long- spear of ice. Then, without warning, she hurled it straight at Ozai.

The speeding rod of ice skidded gracefully to a halt, the sharp, pointed tip barely an inch from Ozai's nose. He had not moved, not even to flinch. Zuko was flabbergasted.

With a face of stone, Katara pulled back the spear, holding it paralell above the line of fire. Then she dropped it onto the flames, where it hissed and sputtered as it turned to steam.

Ozai clapped his hands together, lazily. "Impressive," he said as Katara pulled the pins from her sleeves and replaced them in her hair. "My son, you have chosen your bride wisely. She is skilled in her trade, yet level-headed enough to resist temptation, even in anger. She knows when to hold her tongue, but when she speaks, it is with conviction and is well put." He leaned back on his throne. "You are dismissed. Both of you."

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and gently guided her out of the room, moving quickly. When they were safely in the hall, he said, "What _was_ that? You could have gotten us both killed!"

Katara bristled. "Well, I'm sorry if I actually _earned_ your father's approval," she said, "Didn't you hear him? He said he was pleased!" She turned on him. "And that's another thing," she said, "Did you tell your father we were getting married _without actually proposing to me?_ I mean, _really_?"

Zuko paled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Ummm... Kind of."

"_Kind of_? What kind of a ridiculous answer is _kind of?_"

"A logical one! What would it look like- for either of us- if I brought a girl to the palace with absolutely no intention of marrying her? What _possible_ reason could I have?"

Katara fell silent. "I see your point."

Zuko nodded, satisfied, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Then I suppose you'll be okay with me announcing our engagement at the party tonight," he said.

"Zuko!" Katara smacked him on the arm while he grinned. "Fine," she growled, "but you need to propose before I actually consider us engaged."

Zuko grinned. "I'll do it tonight, at the party," he said, "That's how I'll announce it."

Katara shook her head. "That doesn't give you enough time," she said.

"Enough time for what?"

"To carve a betrothal necklace for me," she said, looking at him like he was a simpleton. "And good luck on getting my father's blessing."

Zuko was blinking rapidly. "A what?"

Katara sighed. "A betrothal necklace," she said, unclasping the necklace at her throat and holding it out to him. She hadn't taken it off, not even when the ladies-in-waiting had told her to. "Like this one."

He took the necklace. "You already have one?" he asked warily.

She gave a small, wan smile. "It was my mother's." The smile faded.

Zuko realized his error. "Oh," he said, "I'm sorry." He held the necklace up to examine it. "So just like this, huh?"

Katara shook her head. "Oh, no," she said, "You have to design it yourself. It has to _mean _something. About us."

Zuko nodded, taking her in his arms. "And I have to do all of this before you'll accept me?"

Katara nodded.

He kissed her forehead. "Then it shall be done."

.

.

.

.

**Whew! I Think I Have Carpal Tunnel Syndrome Now! So... Much... Typing... Oh Well. It's Either This Or Play Assassin's Creed. Or Watch Soul Eater. One Of Which I Might Do Soon... Anywhoo... I'm Gonna Be A Little Harsh, Since This Was A Long Chappy And I Haven't Started The Next One. 240! I Know You Have It In You! ! ! ! I Believe In You! ! ! ! ! Besides, YOU OWE ME! ! !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Get Really Bossy After Midnight... Sorry.**

**BUT IT STILL STANDS!**


	21. Practice Run

**Okay! I'm So Sorry For Imposing That 240 Review Thing! I Needed To Keep You Guys Busy 'Cause I Was Going To Be In DISNEYLAND! ! I Know You're So Jealous. Anyway...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This Is The 21st "Birthday" Of My First Fanfic! ! Yay! So I'd Like To Thank All Of The Reviewers That Have Been With Me Since The Beginning. So Thank You To:**

**sokkantylee : I Have A Surprise For You! Look At Your Pen Name For Clues!**

**AnnaAza : Thank You For Tolerating Me!**

**Penelope Applegate : Thank You For Sticking With My Demands And Reviewing EVERY CHAPTER! You Get A Cookie.**

**goldgall: Thank You! I Love Your Reviews!**

**And Now That Z:TTS Is Old Enough To Drink (Smile), Let's Begin!**

By the time Katara was allowed into the ballroom, dusk was setting around the palace courtyards. She was irritated- she'd been all dressed up for hours, since her meeting with Ozai. Now she just wanted to get this over with.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she strode through the open double doors, not wanting to face the Fire Nation's courtiers.

"Katara!"

Katara whirled at the sound of the acrobat's voice. Habitually she tensed, but the other girl appeared to have no intention of harming her.

"Hello, um..." Katara had forgotten her name.

"Ty Lee," the circus performer supplied helpfully, "I hope you remember me. I'm one of Zuko's friends."

Katara rubbed her shoulder, remembering the last time they head met. "I remember you."

Ty Lee bit her lip, noticing Katara's action. "Sorry about that," she said, "I was under orders."

Katara nodded, eyes wary. "It's forgotten."

Ty Lee beamed. "Have you seen Zuko around? I heard he had an announcement."

Katara growled under her breath, muttering incoherencies about keeping secrets.

Ty Lee's forehead puckered. "Is something wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "No," she said, "It was just supposed to be a surprise." That was an outright lie, but Ty Lee didn't seem to notice. She was too busy beaming at the dais steps and waving expressively.

Katara looked in the same direction, and nearly fell over.

Crown Prince Zuko stood at the top of the dais steps, speaking with one of the courtiers. He was in his army uniform, his hair pulled back in a top knot. To Katara, he had never looked better.

The prince excused himself from his current conversation and started walking over. He smiled at Katara, taking her breath away.

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee called cheerfully.

"Hello, Ty Lee," he said, wrapping an arm around Katara's shoulders.

Katara forgot how to breathe as Zuko absentminddly brushed his fingers over her bare shoulder. She blinked and swallowed, trying to tune in to the conversation.

"So how are you, Zuko? I haven't seen you in days."

"Much better, thank you." He gave Katara's shoulder a squeeze, as if she had something to do with it. "Speaking of which, I forgot to thank you for your help. So thanks."

Ty Lee beamed even wider. "No problem," she said, glancing over Zuko's shoulder. Her smile dissapeared. "Uh-oh. I see Mai. She doesn't look happy."

"Does she ever?" muttered Zuko.

Ty Lee giggled. True. But I'll go distract her so she doesn't bother you." She winked, and left before Zuko could offer a word of thanks.

Zuko stroked Katara's shoulder again.

Swallowing, Katara gently took his hand, moved it off her shoulder, and dropped it.

Zuko turned, alarmed, but he laughed when he saw her face. "Something wrong?"

"That's distracting," she muttered.

Zuko chuckled and moved to stand behind her, running his fingertips down her neck and across her shoulders and back. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she nearly fell over.

Shaking it off, she whirled around and grabbed his wrists. Looking him in the eye, she said, "Enough. That's _distracting_."

He chuckled, and kissed her forehead. "All right," he said, offering his arm. Her lip twitched, but she took it.

"You don't mind if I introduce you to a few people, right? It would make our... announcement so much easier."

She sighed, then smiled bravely. "Let's do this."

* * *

Katara reeled as she tried to remember the names of all the courtiers. It didn't work. She'd have to hear them all again, later.

All heads in the ballroom turned to the top of the dais steps as a gaily bedecked servant announced, "Presenting, their Majesties, the greeat Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter, Azula!"

Everyone in the ballroom kneeled, including Zuko, who tugged on Katara's sleeve until she took the hint. She hid her displeasure well, doubting that she would ever like kneeling to this tyrant.

The Fire Lord stepped forward, his daughter at his left hand. He nodded in greeting, then gestured toward his daughter, giving her the spotlight. The Fire Lord retreated to sit on the throne at the top of the dais steps as his youngest child started to speak.

The crowd, who had stood as soon as their ruler had been seated, turned their attention to their host.

"Hello everyone," Azula said calmly, "And welcome. And a special welcome to our guest of honor, my brother, Zuko!"

The crowd applauded obediently.

"Zuko, I think our guests would like to hear your announcement now," Azula purred, looking him in the eye.

Zuko nodded once. With Katara still on his arm, he made his way up the dais steps. The crowd applauded enthusiastically as he turned to smile at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Zuko said, "I'd like you to meet Katara, the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

The crowd cheered, every one of them having met and personally liked the princess. Except for one.

"Do you like her?" the princeasked the crowd. They responded with a deafening cheer.

Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara's waist, giving it a squeeze, then sank to one knee in front of her.

The crowd gasped, and so did Katara. No one noticed a girl with long, black hair slip out the door, eyes brimming.

Zuko pulled a small, dark red box from his pocket, opened it, and presented it to Katara.

She gasped. nestled in the black velvet glittered a small gold ring, engraved with tiny flames. "Zuko, I-" she broke off, covering her mouth with a hand. She took a deep breath, removed her hand, and said, "I believe you're supposed to ask something now." Her voice trembled.

The crowd tittered.

Zuko smiled, and Katara stopped breathing. "Katara, my love," he said, taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"

After a pause, she grinned, falling to her knees and throwing her arms around his neck. The crowd "awww"-ed.

"Yes, Zuko," she said, "Yes, I will."

* * *

"Congratulations!" greeted them everywhere they went for the next few days. To Katara it felt fake. To her, Zuko's proposal at the party was nothing but a practice run, even though it may have felt like the real thing to her. To her, he had yet to ask.

Still, if he had to follow through with her traditions, she might as well obey his. She now wore the ring on the third finger of her left hand, as was tradition. Married at fourteen... Well, at least she _hoped_ for a long engagement, but knowing the two of them... Oh, well.

Katara leaned her head against Zuko's chest, leaning against him as she stared at the turtle-ducks Zuko had been right- it was her favorite spot on the grounds. Suddenly she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm just-" she laughed again- "I'm picturing what Sokka will do when he finds out!" She started laughing again.

Zuko, remembering Sokka's "sneak attacks" and moronis sense of humor, laughed with her. "Just think of what he'll say when we see him again," he chuckled.

Katara stopped laughing. "When? We?"

Zuko looked at her, solemn. "We're a team now," he said, "What we do we do together And I'm going to make sure you see your brother again." He pulled her closer. "Besides, you told me he's with your father, or will be, in a few days. And I still need to have a talk with him." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Have you started on your task?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you, but you cannot see it until it is finished."

Katara smiled. "As long as you get it done." She squeezed his hand. "And please hurry. I'm not a very patient person."

He kissed her hair. "All right," he said, "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go meet our subjects."

That was another Fire Nation tradition: when the Crown Prince- or Princess, as the case may be- is to be married, his bride- or groom, again- is presented to the populace as one of their future leaders. Each and every citizen of the Capital recieves the opportunity to meet their future princess, kneel before her, and give their congratulations and best wishes. . It was a long, arduous process, but it was a tradition almost as old as the Nation itself, and no one had seen fit to discontinue it.

And that was what Zuko and Katara had planned for today.

* * *

"Finally," Katara muttered. The first wave of people was over- the courtiers and nobles, all the wealthy aristocrats and their children. It had taken three hours.

"You're doing great," Zuko encouraged her, squeezing her hand. "Only the commoners left."

Katara returned the squeeze. "I know that's supposed to help, but it doesn't," she murmured as the crowd surged forward outside the front gates of the palace.

The guards opened the gate and held the crowd back, shaping it into a single-file line.

Katara watched as the denizens of the capital gradually made their way forward. They came in all shapes and sizes, though most of them wore red. But there was one... Katara was sure this person was familiar. It wasn't exactly recognition of the face, because she couldn't see it, but more the way they moved, the shape of their shoulders.

Katara waited with bated breath as the man moved forward in line, until finally it was his turn to approach her.

The man knelt, his wide-brimmed hat obscuring his face as he bowed. Then he looked up, and Katara saw his face.

"Sokka," she breathed.

**YAY! Return Of The Sokka! (sokkantylee, That Was Not Your Surprise. I Realize That Both Ty Lee And Sokka Are In This Chappy But You'll Just Have To Wait For Your Present. XD)**

**What Will They Do Now? Let's See!**

**Tee-Hee! You Probably Thought He Was Going To Give Her A Necklace, Didn't You! But You're Probably NOT Asking Yourselves Why He Already Had The Ring! TEE-HEE! (And For All Of You Nay-Sayers Out There, Katara's Fingers Are Plumper Than Mai's And The Ring Fits Her Perfectly. So WHAT NOW?)**

**But For All Of You Who Really Wanted To "See" The Necklace, Our Dear Zuzu Will Talk About It In The Next Chappy! May Be A While Before He Gives It To Her, Tho. I Have A Plan For That! Here's A Sneak Peek For WHEN That WILL Happen!:**

Her breath caught in her throat, and she began to feel sick as she looked up at him. "Zuko... Don't do this now. Not when it sounds like a goodbye."

He threw his arms around her, so tight she couldn't breathe. "It's not a goodbye," he growled in her ear, "It's a promise. And I _am_ going to live to keep it, Katara. And you damn well better live to keep it too. I've made plans, Katara. Plans that I intend to keep. And if you die today, I'll personally follow you into the next world and _kill_ you."

**Whaddaya Think? R&R 240? Please? That's 0 More Than Last Time! :D**


End file.
